


【撒隆】一梦千年

by Sylvie530



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-03-31 00:06:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 43,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19038313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sylvie530/pseuds/Sylvie530
Summary: 圣域/魔界双线。私设：死间：正在死亡的人因为强大的执念而进入的精神异界。





	1. Chapter 1

楔子

“加隆，它的名字是银河星爆，这是属于双子座的招数，所以我希望你也能掌握，因为终有一日，你将会用到它，我希望你能用得明亮光鲜，就如同双子座一向的盛大开场与傲然终结。”

***

“拉达曼提斯，想看星星粉碎的样子吗？不如，就跟我一起，沐浴在这银河星爆的璀璨光辉里吧……”

他从喉咙深处吼出那个名字，那招数在他和他的毕生宿敌之间爆裂开来。加隆从来不曾如此确证，银河星爆原来真的是可以粉碎星辰的招数。数不清的金色光芒几乎要灼盲了双眼，身体上初始滚过一道道割裂的疼痛，然后是噬心蚀骨的烧灼感，最终归于麻木。鼻端并没有向来熟悉而厌憎的腥咸味道，那些外在的伤口仿佛都在一瞬间就被强烈的高温封闭，裸露在外的皮肤转眼死去，衣料熔化之后渗进血肉骨髓，如喷薄岩浆顷刻行遍周身上下，胸腔里逼进一股难忍的酷热，立时憋痛到无法呼吸。  
加隆的身影浸没在那绝世招数的光芒里，像一颗金色流星般划破冥府晦暗的天空，然后，很快沉寂。

全部的意识从爆炸到消失也不过只徘徊了片刻。最后的那个片刻里，加隆看见那个铭刻在心脏深处的人影。死亡前一秒，他凝望着那个影子，忽然忍不住要流下泪来，然而泪水尚未涌出眼眶，就早已蒸发殆尽，只剩下烧灼的疼痛感。或者，所谓泪水，也不过是他在那片刻间的臆想罢了。  
朦胧中，加隆用尽全力向那心中的影子伸出手去，心底滑过一个微末的奢望，他想再触到那实体，他想念那人掌心里的温度，胸腔里的跳动，那瞬间的想念像是累积了千亿年，如火山喷发时的迅猛酷烈，与那外在的痛楚与烧灼一起汹涌袭来，简直要让他痛不欲生。  
哪怕，哪怕只是再次触到他的指尖……触到他的指尖也好，只要能……再碰到他……哪怕一秒钟……  
撒加……哥哥啊……  
这样闪念的时候，加隆看见自己与宿敌一起，变作了冥府寒风里散佚的尘埃。

海蓝色的双眼骤然张开。

加隆仰望着晦暗的苍穹，有种脱力的疲惫和时空倒错的恍惚。  
他明明就死了。  
加隆确信自己已经死了。  
然而胸口上阵阵袭过的剧痛，却无疑是“生”的明证。

 

斑驳沙砾硌痛身体，身下是潮湿一片，胸口同样是潮湿的一片。带着白色泡沫的海浪涌来又退回，裹挟着不知为何崩裂成尘的白色理石，以及数不清的珊瑚碎片与海草尸体。  
加隆微微侧过头，看见有着水蓝色眼眸的少年左手托腮坐在他身边，毫不在意雪白长裤也被海浪打湿弄污。右手的细长手指抚过他胸前的伤口，每一次都令那三道濡湿裂缝更加绽开一分，撕心裂肺的疼痛是种漫长到永无止境的折磨。  
加隆嘴唇发白，在这近乎酷刑的轻抚下直痛得浑身痉挛，然而他连动一动都做不到，十指微微战栗着抠进身侧的沙砾，用尽全力张口却发不出一点声音，于是只能徒劳地睁大海蓝色眼睛，映进瞳孔的只有那一双清湛的水蓝色眸子，少年的脸却模糊到无法辨析。  
然而，每当加隆痛苦到要连最后的意识也失去，少年指尖上那足以剜心割骨的金光就忽地变成了静谧海洋般博大安祥的力量，温柔抚摩他的伤口，止住血流也止住剧烈疼痛。等到他稍得喘息恢复，疲惫不堪地重新睁开眼睛时，少年便翘起嘴角露出稚童般的纯真笑容，右手五指轻舒，加隆胸口那三道伤痕便会立刻再次迸裂，血丝渗出，如丝线般勒紧身体，疼痛紧接着铺天盖地。  
如是几次之后，加隆闭紧的眼睛再也睁不开，只剩下游丝般的呼吸。他不知道这少年是谁，也不明白这少年的一切所为，究竟是想拯救自己，还是只不过不愿意自己死得太过轻易。  
他也想问“你到底是谁”，“我这是在哪里”……之类的问题，然而即便调动全部精神抵御了痛觉张开了口，却始终……都发不出声音。  
这世界只有来去的海浪，什么东西被毁灭之后留下的断瓦残垣，愈合之后又被强行剥裂暴露的伤口，鲜血濡湿的感觉，以及反复证明的疼痛。  
加隆觉得自己的呼吸正渐渐停止。

 

就在这时，那少年终于开口，他的声线尚且青涩，却冷厉得犹如能割裂皮肉削断骨骼的薄刃。  
像海啸前的平静，然而足能够席卷一切，即便有广厦千顷也瞬间便夷为平地。  
他说：加隆，你看，海的那边有座美丽城堡，城堡里住着这天底下最美丽的公主，我爱她，如同云彩眷恋微风，星辰爱慕月光。  
他说：加隆，有个邪恶的魔王要夺去她的王国，甚至她的性命。那魔王有双嗜血的眼睛，头发颜色犹如不祥的鸦羽，永恒的黑夜。  
他说：加隆，如果你有幸进入她的城堡，如果你受上天垂怜得以站在她面前，请告诉她我爱着她，将她看得比这世间万物都更重要。  
他说：加隆，如果魔王真的出现，请务必杀死他，否则一切秩序将荡然无存，我会失去毕生挚爱，你也会遭受无法想象的惩罚。  
他说：加隆……

海浪声伴着少年那青涩而冷厉的嗓音渐渐飘散远去，加隆感觉自己已经停止了呼吸。

 

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

01.

梦见死亡总归是件可怖的事情。  
加隆站在一条漫长得看不见尽头的走廊里，天花板上的白炽灯不停闪烁，光线忽明忽暗，手边是铁锈斑驳的门，门把上缠满枯死的藤蔓，玻璃尽碎，零落一地。  
不祥的气氛笼罩着这地方，也笼罩着加隆全身。  
可是，究竟是谁死去了呢？

不知是身前还是身后的远处响起医院病床的轮子特有的摩擦声。伴随着嘈杂的脚步声。加隆茫然地向前张望又向后回望，然而没有人。  
白色的单子覆盖着死者的身体，能隐约描出脸部轮廓，经过他身边的时候带起诡异的风，白单子的一角飘了起来。  
于是，加隆看见那安静躺在床上的死者，有着与自己如出一辙的脸。

 

海蓝色的眼睛骤然睁开。  
加隆几乎要下意识地撑身起来，但有只纤细的手轻轻放在他肩头，温柔的女声说：“不要动，加隆，你伤得很重。”  
加隆深深呼吸几次，重新躺下。  
他睁着眼睛，却怎样也看不清周围，直到终于依稀辨认出熟悉的穹顶花纹，才恍然大悟。  
难怪身下这冰冷坚硬的感觉如此熟识……

原来是双子宫。  
曾经的，那座双子宫。

日色中雄伟壮丽，月光下凄冷阴暗，白昼间神秘莫测，黑暗中阒寂无声得仿佛一座盛大坟茔。  
加隆用右手抚上额头，遮住眼睛，曾经的日日夜夜如电影中的闪回镜头般在他眼前不停再现，每一帧画面上都晃过同一个人，他的眉眼，鼻梁，嘴唇，以及，那火热的身体和没有温度的亲吻。  
无数画面不停在眼前闪现的同时，加隆的耳边却萦回着另一个声音，青涩又冷厉，重复着“你一定要杀死魔王”的说辞。  
胸口伤处叫嚣着疼痛，加隆困惑地皱眉。

“你的伤……感觉怎么样了？”少女的声音再次问道，含着种无法言明的内疚之意：“抱歉，我暂时……没办法让它愈合。”  
“没什么。”加隆听见自己像在叹息，他闭上眼睛又睁开，转过头看着坐在床边的白裙少女，“请不用自责，雅典娜，这伤……是我这个欺神的人……本该付出的代价。说起来，还应该感谢您，再次救了我的性命。”

注定要成为战争女神的少女在他面前低头，片刻后又抬起眼，那眼神如一汪泉水般平静淡然，然而内心深处却轻泛波澜。  
面前这个男人，真的相信了凤凰座的话么？  
身为双子座的战士，天生便有着强大战力与精神控制的技能，他理应比任何人都更明白何为人心叵测或者言不由衷。了解，然后控制，时机把握至关重要。那么，这是否就是他在那个时候、出现在那个地点的原因……  
清澈眼眸认真地看着加隆的双眼，带着女神看向麾下战士的琢磨。

然而同时，在以城户纱织为名的女孩心中，许多画面也重新跳跃着鲜活起来。那是巨浪滔天的海底神殿，闪烁寒光的三叉戟裹着千钧之力万般仇恨向她掷来，就在所有人都未能反应的时候，这个男人已挡在她身前，以血肉之躯硬接下海神的武器。  
鲜血飞花般四溅而出。那么多的血，令她的眼前都蒙了一层雾气似的模糊不清起来。  
纱织认真地看着面前的人，虽然重伤，那双海蓝色的眼睛里却仍闪着一种光。或许是身为战争女神的雅典娜司空见惯的神色，但如果……如果她只是城户纱织……这男人眼里的光芒几乎要令她心折，同时莫名觉得深深悲伤。  
那时候的一切……想来明明就是空白，然而她偏偏清楚知道，自己曾带着一脸坚定无畏，站在那里任他保护。  
少女叹了一口气。  
或许，城户纱织，以及她所注定要成为的“女神雅典娜”，终究是有些许不同的吧。

“加隆，”少女摇了摇头，安静地垂下眼睫，“救你的不是我。”

这次不是。  
从前……大概，也不是吧。

“不是？”加隆忽然轻笑，“我知道。”他仰望着双子宫晦暗的穹顶，继续淡淡地说：“请您放心，雅典娜，我应该很快就会恢复。”  
“……然后呢？”看着那苍白脸上浮现出的笑容，少女忽然觉得有些心悸，那竟仿佛是记忆中的双子座黄金圣斗士最后的神情。  
刻印般相似，仿若复制，仿若轮回。

“然后？……自然是留下。”加隆笑着闭紧眼睛。  
“留下……为什么？”少女不由自主地提问，然后马上意识到，这问题想必是出自城户纱织，而非早已了然一切的那位战争女神。  
“为什么？”加隆低声重复着问题，嘴唇轻动，发出模糊音节。

纱织的双肩忽然轻轻一颤。  
她从未像此时此刻这样感谢名义上的祖父光政，多亏他不顾自己各种哭闹和脾气，始终为她安排希腊语的家庭教师，于是，如今她才得以听懂面前的男人像是无意识中发出的呢喃。  
那是城邦林立时的希腊古语，彼时混战频繁，战事一场紧跟着另一场，战士披坚执锐，整装待发之际，常会从喉咙深处念出这句话来，带着粗犷豪气，也带着无奈悲凉。  
而面前的加隆，就那样紧紧闭着眼睛，低声说出这一句，字字都像是刻在了她心上。  
——既未战死，自当死战。

少女一时哽住，再不知该说些什么，转身提了裙裾，匆匆离开了双子宫。

确认那脚步声远去，加隆慢慢睁开眼，沉默片刻，披衣起身。  
赤脚踩到冰冷的理石地面，低温激得心里一凛，那直入骨髓的寒意当真与十三年前一般无二。  
手指轻拂过胸前伤口，隔着衣料都能感觉到那疼痛正兀自蔓延，像是种不可救药的疾病，却偏偏要硬牵着这口气不让人咽下。  
这便是朱利安的任性，波塞顿的纵容，再加上自己的野心……所带来的最终结果……加隆暗自想着，简直忍不住要笑起来。胸口上徘徊着层叠钝痛，他却偏要继续深深呼吸，幅度过大的动作牵动伤处，令全身都连带着痛，绵延的痛觉仿佛无止无息。加隆抬起右手放在胸前，先是微微用力，接着狠狠按了下去，像在着意苛待这具身体。  
那三道伤又开始崩裂流血。  
不是“神罚”么，本就不该这么容易结束。  
波塞顿是统御七海的主神，而他先前的那一切所为是连普通人也无法容忍的“背叛”。  
他从未奢望什么“宽仁”，什么“饶恕”。  
决心要做的事他没有一件后悔过，结果他也自当承受。  
所谓愿赌服输。

加隆走出了双子宫。  
赤着脚踏上石阶，暗夜里整个圣域都静默着，加隆轻车熟路地绕过那些宫殿，一路走到慰灵地。  
他沉默地盯着那抔土，那方石，那个熟悉的名字，不知不觉竟已泪流满面。

撒加，你这混蛋。  
这一了百了以死赎罪，究竟是你跟谁学的混帐手段！  
你还记不记得，我在斯里昂的海牢里发过誓，我绝不会死，我一定会堂堂正正再站在你面前，然后，彻底将你拖出那盛大的牢笼。  
不过十三年而已……你这混蛋，竟然就已经等不及了吗？  
混蛋！

加隆低声骂着，抬手胡乱擦去纵横泪痕，额发垂下遮住眼睛，听到圣域教皇自戕赎罪时的心情如闪电般划过心脏，逐渐扩大的疼痛在胸腔里升起，如海草般摇摇曳曳，竟似比那些流血的伤痕还要痛上千万倍，直痛得他缓缓跪在撒加墓前，失去知觉。

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

02.

“喂，你打算睡到什么时候？”  
并不友好的语气，然而其中蕴含更多的是久等不得的气急败坏，加隆睁开双眼，看着对面的人发怔。  
如夜般的墨色长发散在背后，脸上覆着半张青铜铸造的可怖面具，面具孔洞里隐藏着一双嗜血的红眸。  
加隆迷迷糊糊地看着他，皱着眉努力回忆自己来这里的经过……  
哦，对了。

好像，是被那个水蓝色眼睛的少年折腾得半死不活，等到清醒过来的时候竟然已经被安顿在一座城堡里面，所有人都将他待作上宾，据说因为他是什么“海神”亲自送来保卫公主的，只待他伤势痊愈就可以带着军队去讨伐魔王，将那可恶的罪魁祸首一举消灭，好让公主可以跟心爱的王子顺利成婚。  
柔美的公主闪着一双朦胧泪眼哀哀地在他面前述说魔王的凶残暴虐，他听得糊糊涂涂，可最终也就昏昏然穿起了铠甲拿起了剑，率领着人马一路开进到魔王的宫殿城墙外。那里早已集结着其他几支队伍，其中一支的将领士兵全穿着黑紫色的战甲，在冰冷月色中反射阴森寒光，简直像是从地狱里爬上来的一队鬼魂。  
后来呢？……

加隆觉得头疼，回忆也无法顺利继续，只能想起当时自己正要下令攻城，忽然间暗云遮月，空气里弥漫着不祥的血腥气，不知为什么所有人马全部混乱，兀自打成了一团。攻城槌攻城车火箭火石全都招呼过来，沙子石砾不停落在头盔上，砸得噼噼啪啪乱响。他的马受了惊吓，长嘶一声人立而起，他没防备，顿时滚落下来，差点被旁边突然袭来的长枪刺中。  
再后来呢？……

身着黑紫色盔甲的将领忽然策马赶到他面前，翻身跳下马来，紧握着长剑的手不由自主地微微颤抖。  
那头盔下是张线条分明的脸，双眉连成一线，显得煞气十足，狭长的黄玉色眼里杀意渐退，换做了让人觉得胆寒却又有点莫名奇妙的神色，看起来就好像是对“亲眼见到他”这件事实本身感觉非常不可思议。  
抬手用剑直指着加隆，那人沉声开口，语气却难掩难以置信：“你……你真的是加隆？！我们……不是应该……已经死了么……”  
“……我们？”  
加隆一脸困惑地站起身，那人又举着剑逼近两步，正要再说什么，从他身后冲过几个凶神恶煞的士兵来，纷纷跳着脚吼道：“拉达曼迪斯大人！您怎么还不动手！这诛杀魔王的大功，怎么能让这无名小卒夺了去！”  
说着，这几个人纷纷用手里的长枪刺向加隆，加隆左躲右闪，手里的剑都砍得卷了刃，偏偏自从听见那句问话，头就疼得像要裂开，此时只能勉强招架，而那被称作“拉达曼迪斯”的人也挥动着长剑朝他狠狠劈了过来。加隆举剑去迎，只听“当啷”一声，手里那把剑竟然被劈作两段。  
长剑朝他头顶落下，加隆几乎要闭目等死，恍惚中又是“当啷”一声。

到底……发生了什么事？  
什么叫“我们不是应该已经死了”？……

意识失去的瞬间里，加隆感觉自己倒进了另一个人怀里。

“喂，你到底要发多久的呆？”面前那黑发红眸的恶魔有些头痛似的扶额，“喂，你叫什么？名字总有的吧？”  
“我？……”加隆从发怔中回过神，“我叫加隆。”  
“加隆。”那人重复了一遍，又问：“看你盔甲上的那些花纹，你是纱织小丫头的人？”  
“……纱织……那是谁？”  
“不是吧！”那人像看见什么稀罕事物一样瞪圆血红的眼睛，“你连自己在给谁卖命都不知道？”  
“哦，你是说……那个公主殿下名叫纱织？”加隆觉得头痛欲裂，忍不住皱着眉去按额角，“我其实跟她并不太熟，只是……”  
“行了，别提她了。”黑发红眸的恶魔制止了他的话，一把按住他的手，“你觉得不舒服？”  
“我……”加隆本不想在这陌生的“魔王”面前示弱，刚想回答说“我没事”，双唇却被吻住。  
世界瞬间静止。只剩下他们彼此交换着的这个吻。  
如同最美好的梦境般，温柔绵长。

“乖，就别在我面前逞强了。”长吻结束，“魔王”仿佛很满足似的舔了舔嘴角，露出意味深长的笑容，“这样好了，你好好睡一觉，我还有几只小老鼠要对付，一会儿再回来看你。”  
“喂！你……”加隆还想辩驳什么，后颈上却突然一凉，他感觉自己的身体像坠入水中一样不停地往下沉，意识也很快随着这下沉而再次消失了。

朦胧当中，加隆隐约觉得自己被一种放松舒适的感觉包裹住了，周围的一切都那么温暖那么柔软，仿佛置身天堂，躺在云朵制成的床铺上。  
他迷迷糊糊地半睁开眼睛，映入视野的是垂下的幔帐，奇异诡谲的黑色，绣了繁复的绯色花纹。转了视线看向身边，青铜面具后的血色双眸里带着种难以解读的柔情，手里拿着沾了水的软巾，正轻轻擦拭他额角的冷汗。  
“……”加隆渐渐拉回意识，先前的经过也明晰起来，那个吻的味道似乎还徘徊在他的口腔里，让他的脸微微红了一瞬间。  
他实在不习惯被这样对待，也不记得……究竟有谁曾这样对待过自己。  
他清了清干涩的喉咙，开口问：“喂，你这是……在干什么？”  
“魔王”突然笑出声来：“我爱上你了。难道还会有什么其他更值得追究的理由？”  
“……”加隆一下子语塞。

“好吧，看样子我的答案你很不满意，”“魔王”的手指轻轻抚平他紧皱着的眉心，用劝哄的语气悠然说道：“你的身体让我着迷，这总可以了吧？要知道，刚才你昏睡不醒的时候，我可是仔细研究了很久。”说着，修长手指已经探进被子里，微凉的触感激得加隆浑身一颤，这才意识到一个无比严重的问题——柔软蓬松的被子下面的自己，是全裸着的！  
“你看，从这里……到这里……”指尖从锁骨滑下，胸口，小腹，拐了个弯摸到腰际，在一侧的腰窝处轻轻按了一下，然后又拐回中路，毫不避讳地围着那最私密处打了个圈，逼得加隆差点要直接掀开被子跳起来。  
“别激动。”“魔王”用轻松调笑的语气说道，嗜血的眸子里全是逗弄的笑意，手指接着快速往下探去，擦过一侧的腿缝，像君王逡巡领地似的轻盈滑过大腿内侧，拢了拢圆润的膝部关节，接着又摸到小腿和脚踝。  
“……你……混蛋！”加隆涨红了脸，说不清是愤怒还是羞臊，可现下浑身寸缕不着，实在是个大劣势。他举起拳头，狠狠朝这超级色魔王的脸上打过去，对方的反应倒是奇快无比，迅速撤回了手，张开掌心准确地接住了他的拳。

“不是说了，别激动。”“魔王”好整以暇地将他的拳头放下，“你的伤可不轻。”  
“混蛋，衣服给我。”加隆别过脸，恨恨说道。  
“可以啊。不过，先回答我三个问题。”“魔王”用毫无商量余地的口气说。  
“什么问题？”  
“第一，你的胸口，这里……”说着，那修长而灵活的手指又探到被子下面，轻轻按在他的胸膛上，“这三道伤，是谁弄的？”  
随着那手指的触碰，加隆感到了清晰的疼痛。胸膛上的确有三道伤痕，表面上已经完全愈合，但只要稍微一碰，里面就会疼得撕心裂肺，阴寒的感觉在身体里游走，额角上又沁出了冷汗。  
“我不知道。”加隆咬着牙说，这的确是实话。  
他其实很想编个天花乱坠的故事，好好骗一骗面前这个轻佻烦人的家伙，可要想去欺骗旁人，前提是自己必须清楚来龙去脉吧。  
否则万一信口胡说的即是事实，岂不显得自己愚蠢又可怜。  
可事实是，他什么也不知道。  
这世界在他眼前变得越来越混乱，前因后果都失去联系，仿佛是铺了遍地的零散拼图，而他甚至连从哪一块开始拼起都没有头绪。  
他为什么来此，又为什么在此？  
他是真的不知道。  
加隆觉得自己又开始头疼了。

“好吧。”“魔王”淡淡地说，“第二个问题，”他打开床边矮柜，从里面拿出一件东西。  
“看这个。”  
见加隆没反应，他便笑着用两指轻轻捏住他的下巴，迫使他转头，语气却异常温柔：“乖，看这个。”  
在那超出凡人的强力胁迫下，加隆不得不转过脸来。  
修长的手指间夹着一把匕首。刀身通体金光闪烁，仿佛由黄金铸造而成，冰冷的锋刃看起来锐利无比，应该能轻易削断筋腱乃至骨头。在室内那昏暗跳动的烛火中，刀刃闪着令人心颤的寒光，刀柄上面镶嵌着数枚五彩宝石，熠熠灼灼，夺人眼目。  
毫无疑问，这东西价值连城，或许唯独睥睨天下的君主才配拥有，可是，看上去它又似乎笼罩着一层不祥的气息，映着火光，刃上竟隐隐现出了暗红的血光。

“这是我从你身上找出来的。是你的东西？”“魔王”把玩着匕首，继续淡淡地发问。  
“……你说是……就是吧。”加隆的声音有些沙哑。突如其来的全身剧痛像急骤的暴风雨，几乎要把他整个人都撕裂，他根本无力思考也无力辩驳，因为现在他必须调动全部意志来抵御痛觉，才能不让自己在这恶魔面前发出呻吟声来。  
“你知道这是做什么用的吗？”  
“知道。”加隆顺口回答，意识好像都开始变得模糊。  
抽丝剥茧的疼痛如同滔天巨浪，汹涌地侵袭着他，要让他彻底葬身海底。

“……哦，真的吗？”“魔王”怔了一下，然后转过身，用刀尖挑动烛火，将它拨得更亮一些，“它是这世界上，唯一能杀死我的武器。”他用陈述事实的口吻说道，“所以，加隆，”他淡淡地问：“你也和其他人一样，是特地来杀我的？”  
身后半天都没有回答。  
“魔王”察觉到不对，扔下那把匕首刀，匆匆来到床边，近乎慌乱地把加隆抱在怀里。  
加隆紧紧皱眉，胸口伤痕缓缓渗出可怖的黑红色血丝。他的身体渐渐变得滚烫，额上覆满细密的冷汗，呼吸异常微弱，就像是……正濒临死亡。  
“加隆！”“魔王”急切地唤着他的名字，“喂，你不准死！”

第三个问题我还没问呢。  
——你昏睡时口口声声呼唤的那个“撒加”，到底跟你是什么关系？

 

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

03.

加隆第一眼看到是即将消失在天际的一弯残月。  
从那月亮的位置他就知道，自己居然昏昏沉沉睡了很久，大概总有两个小时。  
现在，天都已经要亮了。  
加隆挣扎着站起来，腿一软几乎摔倒，便撑住了手边的石碑。  
或者，确切地说，是撒加的墓碑。

“醒过来了？”慵懒的问话响起，加隆抬头看过去，不远处，树木的阴影里，有个人站在那儿，一双宝石蓝的眼睛即便在黑暗里也亮得惊人。  
“我还以为你醒不过来了呢。”那人悠悠地说，一步步朝他走过来，加隆听到熟悉的金属作响声，那是黄金圣衣的部件随着走路的动作而微微碰撞。  
加隆喘着粗气，努力站直身体，看着对面的人。目光最先接触到的竟是他手里的头盔，一截截的金质蝎尾像条毒蛇似的，绕过那人的手腕又朝下垂落，看起来和它的主人一样懒洋洋的，却又好像时刻都会立起来，狠狠地蛰向任何敌人。  
“天蝎座。”加隆喘息着说。  
“米罗。”那人的蓝眼睛里滑过一道意味不明的闪光，然后懒洋洋地挑了挑嘴角，“为什么你总要装作想不起我的名字，加隆。”  
“那没有意义。名字。在这座圣域里，你的存在只因你是天蝎座的黄金圣斗士，正如你所能拥有的目标，同样永远只有那一个。”加隆一口气说完这些话，觉得那种钝痛似乎又加剧了一些，于是抬起手按住胸口，掌心隐约有种濡湿感。  
大概，伤口又在崩裂流血了吧。他想。  
“好吧，”米罗摇了摇头，扬起眉梢，“那么你呢？你这次的目标，又是什么？”  
“我？”加隆笑起来，目光转回，盯着掌下给他支撑的那方石碑，石碑上的希腊字母逐一跳进他的视线，又像推远的电影镜头一样渐次淡出。  
“当然和你一样。”他说。  
“和我一样？”  
“保护雅典娜，为了大地上的爱与正义。”加隆淡淡道，“难不成你还有别的提议？”  
米罗忽然愤怒起来，指尖上随之闪过致命的红光，毒针即将出手的那一刻，他几乎强逼着自己停下了动作。

“你不配，加隆。”他深呼吸了几次，才一字一顿地说。  
“如果我没记错，这还轮不到你来决定。”加隆冷漠地回答。  
“不妨试试看。”米罗很快掩藏了愤怒，重新露出一抹笑意，只是那笑容就像蝎子的尾针一样，含着令人战栗的剧毒。  
“冠冕堂皇的话谁都会讲，如果是在女神面前，”他眯缝起那双锃亮的蓝眼睛，看起来像在打盹的猫，给人的感觉却分明更加危险，“说不定我会超常发挥呢。”  
“我很期待。”加隆觉得自己的双腿似乎在打颤，他努力站稳身体，“米罗，让我告诉你，即便再强大的人……比如，身为黄金圣斗士的你，同样是会输的……然后，也同样不得不认输。”  
“真的么？”米罗看着加隆微微摇晃着走过面前，他几乎要握紧双拳才能控制住自己，不把十五发毒针一起朝加隆扔过去。  
“是的。因为……”加隆慢慢往前走，不停顿不回头，“我要做的事，没有人拦得住。”  
“……撒加也不能？”看着他的背影渐渐远去，米罗忽然扬声问道，快步追上加隆，声音几乎贴了他的耳畔，“你哥哥，他可是宁愿背负全部罪名自戕而死，也不愿意看到你与这地方有一丝纠葛啊，加隆。你就那么确定，你要做的事……是他想看到的？”  
“……”没有答话，但身为早早领悟第七感的黄金圣斗士，米罗清楚知道加隆的身体颤了一颤。蓝眼睛里浮起十三年前那种笑意，仿佛是个恶意的小孩子，此时正亲手拆毁对方最心爱的玩具。

没有答话。

然而加隆猛地转回身来，右手一挥，慑人的力量已随着拳风霍然发出，米罗急忙往后跃去，但脸上仍是留下一道血痕。  
红光在米罗的指尖闪了几闪，终于还是消失在渐渐明亮起来的日色当中。  
他盯着加隆的眼睛，抬手拭去脸上伤口里渗出的几滴血珠。  
“很好，”他点了点头，“我们走着瞧吧，加隆。”  
加隆不说话，转身往慰灵地的出口处走去，脚步有点踉跄。  
米罗站在他身后，目光追着他的背影，直到再也看不见，才转身走到另一座墓碑前。  
“卡妙，”米罗轻声说，“你说得对，那家伙是从地狱来的，不管他是怎样的状态，都完全不能有一点点轻视之心啊。”他忽然带着点自嘲似的笑起来，伸手敲了敲那座墓碑，“或者，他根本就是地狱本身吧。所以，自从十三年前……我们俩见到他的那一刻起，就注定是要倒霉的。”  
“不过……”靠着墓碑缓缓坐下，米罗随手将碑边的一朵白色小花摘下，在指尖一晃，那花立刻枯萎凋落，“不过啊，”他眯缝着蓝眼睛笑着，兀自对着虚空说话，“我这次倒一定要看看，他是怎么让我认输的。反正……”天蝎座的战士站起来，转身吻在那方墓碑上，“反正，人总是要死的，只不过是个早晚的问题。你看，既然……连撒加他都不能例外……对不对？”  
随着一阵放纵的大笑，金属摩擦的声音渐渐远去了。

 

加隆疲惫不堪地倒在双子宫的石床上。  
他觉得非常累。伤口在流血，脚也在流血，脚底还沾着慰灵地里带来的泥土。  
加隆有些费力地侧过身，盯着自己的脚，目光里满是厌弃，就好像不明白像自己这样的人，怎么还会赤脚走这么一点路就至于磨破流血。

“你看起来可真惨。”慵懒的声音，跟着是熟悉的金属摩擦声。  
“阴魂不散。”加隆瞥了米罗一眼，“你来这里干什么？”  
“就是因为现下没什么事要干……所以才来这里嘛。”慵懒的目光落在加隆挽起的裤管和裸露的脚踝上，宝石蓝的眸子里闪过一道暧昧的笑意，米罗扬了扬嘴角，那表情让人看了浑身发冷。  
“呵，”他轻佻地吹了声口哨，“加隆，你的踝骨可真细。”米罗用调笑的口吻说道，慢慢走上前来，忽然出手，一把握住加隆的左手腕骨，“啧啧，手腕也很细。”  
回答他的是加隆猝然出手的拳，毫不留情地直击米罗的心口……  
“真是不友好啊！”米罗的语气依然轻佻，反应却极快，他想都没想就甩开加隆的手腕往后急退，却仍被那足以瞬间粉碎星辰的拳风撩到了胸口。一阵闷痛涌上来，天蝎座的战士踉跄数步，后背结结实实地撞上双子宫的石壁。随着吱吱嘎嘎的响声，石壁上赫然出现了数道裂痕。  
“银河星爆。”米罗挑挑眉梢，“撒加果然一点也不藏私。”  
“听着，天蝎座，”加隆强撑起身，刚才那拳耗尽了他仅余的气力，现在他连站稳都困难，眼神却和话音一样冰冷：“我给你两个选择：要么，滚，要么，死。”  
“为什么每次一提到撒加你就这么不冷静呢，加隆。”米罗抬手擦掉嘴角边渗出的一丝血，五脏六腑都翻腾起来，口中一片腥咸，让他感觉有点恶心。  
——如果没穿黄金圣衣的话，刚才那一拳大概足以震碎心脏了吧。  
想到这里，米罗仿佛非常愉快似的笑起来。

“你的实力和撒加不相上下。”他慢悠悠地说，“即便伤成这样还有如此战力，双子座果然永远不容小觑。”  
“滚，还是死。”加隆眼里血丝密布，双手紧紧握拳，手背上看得见青色血管。  
“两个我都不想选，”米罗笑着摇头，“加隆，你和撒加……还真是不像。”  
说着这话，他毫不在意似的再次走近，伸出手去挑起一缕鬓边发丝，声音低回在加隆耳边：“如果换做是撒加的话……我现在恐怕已经死过好几遍。”  
“你这混蛋……”加隆喃喃，周身腾起金色小宇宙，却显见已是强弩之末。  
“何必这么认真。”米罗凑近他的侧脸，嘴唇几乎贴了加隆的脸颊，“要知道，只顾着拼命的话……可是真的要没命的。”

海蓝色的眼睛里波涛澎湃，那种孤注一掷的决然能令任何人胆寒。加隆执意酝酿着下一次银河星爆的起手式——以他目前的状态，这次出手或许真的要以性命为代价。而米罗，居然就站在他身边极近的地方，指间还挽着几根海蓝的发丝，发亮的蓝眼睛盯着加隆的手，嘴角上挂着危险莫测的微笑，小宇宙同样猎猎燃烧。

“够了，米罗。”  
双子宫的晦暗阴影里传出柔美平和的女声，语调平淡无澜。  
一声几不可闻的轻笑溢出那双性感的嘴唇，手指稍一用力，掌心里的蓝色发丝被尽数扯断，从指间纷纷飘落在理石地面上。  
米罗的眼睛始终盯在加隆脸上，慢慢往后退了几步，这才终于转回身去单膝跪倒。

“女神。”天蝎座垂着头，长发落下遮住表情，玩世不恭的笑意被他妥藏，只留了恭恭敬敬的称呼，恭恭敬敬的语气。  
“你该闹够了。”白裙少女转出阴影，话音里含了一丝微妙的不满。神的目光越过半跪在跟前的人，看着加隆那张苍白的脸，“或者说，你们。”  
“是。打扰了您的休息，实在非常抱歉。”米罗垂着头，听起来内疚至极。  
“你现在回天蝎宫去吧。”雅典娜绕过他身边，朝加隆走去。  
“是。谨遵您的吩咐。”米罗点头，起身往双子宫的出口走去，“……只不过，我尊敬的女神，”他忽然停下脚步，回头看向加隆，“如果您还记得不久前那场海战的起因、经过和结果……”毒针般的目光直刺在加隆脸上，“恕我直言，至少，我无法和这样的人并肩作战。因为，或许在我一无所知的时候，就已经被表面上的同僚欺骗、出卖、背叛，甚至死无葬身之地。”他朝着少女欠了欠身：“相信您能理解我所说的话。”说完，他甩了甩披风，头也不回地离开了双子宫。

“雅典娜。”加隆轻声说，身子晃了晃，但仍然坚持着不倒下。  
“什么都不要说了，加隆，”少女伸手轻轻按在他肩膀上，“休息一下。”  
一种与所有人都不同的小宇宙包裹了他，加隆觉得身体里仅剩的那一丁点力气也被瞬间抽空，他仰面倒在石床上，后脑磕了一下，钝痛持续几秒，然后眼前就模糊了。  
那小宇宙……那么熟悉……

疾风骤雨之夜。女神像前的对峙。  
他第一次领悟的第七感。  
史昂的水晶墙碎成黑暗中的粒粒尘埃。  
他第一次用出的银河星爆。  
那种小宇宙。  
能让大地顷刻血染。  
能让血染的大地开出细碎花朵的温柔。  
他的耳边响彻婴儿的啼哭。  
身上是璀璨夺目的黄金圣衣。

“雅典娜……”加隆睁开眼睛，曾经的那一幕鲜活得仿佛刚刚在眼前重现一遍，时间堆叠，像眨眼逝去了千亿年，又像是只过了一秒钟。  
“不要说话。”她抬头看了他一眼，又低下头专心致志地去处理他的伤。  
加隆能感觉到那伤痕在渐渐消失，正如他花费在海底的那十三年，那些关于“回来”的野心和期许，就那样从这世界上不见了，再也无迹可寻。  
“加隆，我知道，你至少有一百种办法，来证明米罗的想法是错误的。”神的小宇宙终于彻底弥合了神造成的伤痕，“但是，他是米罗……”她沉吟着，似乎在犹豫，又像是在尝试更好的措辞。  
“所以，真正有效的只有那一种。”加隆替她说了下去。  
“……是啊。”少女收回手，“所以，我想，你明白该怎么做。”  
“当然。”加隆平静地说。  
“很好。”那张脸上绽放出的微笑与她的表面年龄是如此格格不入，“加隆，我一直都知道，你是值得我相信的人，就像……撒加一样。”她慢慢地说，每个字都轻轻的，刚好只让面前的人听清楚。  
加隆只是静静看着她的笑容，什么也没有回应。  
战争女神的眼里同样微波不兴。  
“那么，好好休息吧。”雅典娜起身整理裙袂，沿着出现时的方向离开了双子宫。

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

04.

“加隆！”“魔王”大声叫他的名字，然而怀里的人并没有一点回应。  
“快去叫医官来！”“魔王”朝着门外怒吼。

“王。”很快赶来的医官有双灵动至极的蓝眼睛，他单膝跪在“魔王”跟前，恭敬唤道。  
“起来。”“魔王”焦躁地搓着手，看着床上呼吸微弱的加隆，极其简短地命令：“赶紧治好他，否则，就是你死。”  
“喂喂，王上，这可不公平哟~”医官似乎并不害怕，站起身来坐到床边，将被子掀开一些，随即发出一声压抑不住的惊呼。  
“他这伤……”蓝眼睛骤然睁大了，医官半天才转回神：“王，您知道他是从哪里来的？”  
“这不归你管。”“魔王”没好气地说，“你只说他还能不能活？如果能，就赶快救他，如果不能，”他拾起刚刚掷落在地上的那把黄金匕首，侧横在医官的脖颈上，“那我就先从你杀起好了。”  
“呃……”医官很无语地扶额，“您杀了我到底能得到什么好处啊？怎么无论碰上什么事情，总想着先置我于死地呢……”他眨着蓝眼睛，毫不畏惧地扬起带点恶质的微笑，稍稍侧过脸来，深色长发擦过刀身，打着卷的发尾立刻就被那锋利的刀刃齐齐削断，碎发散落在床边的地面上，“王上，”他笑嘻嘻地说，“这个人真的对您这么重要吗？”  
“……”这次换做“魔王”无语，但这沉默只持续了一瞬，看着医官那轻松愉快的表情，面具后的红眸里也露出了笑意。  
“是啊，”“魔王”的嘴角上挑起一线弧度，声线微扬，带了种不由辩驳的霸道：“我要定他了。”  
“明白。”医官躬身行了一礼，然后一扬手，“哗啦”一声扯落帐幔，“那就请您将那把刀借我用一用。”  
动作迅速地将帐幔裁开，撕成长长的几条，医官回到床边，将那布条绕在加隆的手腕和脚踝上，很快就把他的四肢与床头床尾的栏杆结结实实地绑在了一起。

“……你要做什么？”“魔王”的眼里露出疑惑的神色。  
“放血呀。”医官好整以暇地摸着下巴，“只有这个方法能救他了，我的王上。”他站在床边，看着加隆赤裸的胸膛上那三道发乌的伤痕，那里仍然渗出黑红色的血丝，“说实话，虽然知道什么人会带着这样的伤痕，但我仍然看不出他究竟被什么东西所伤。这伤口里有毒血，如果再不放血，等到毒性流遍全身，他就肯定没救了。”  
“你是说……也要用这把刀？”“魔王”看着他用那黄金匕首在加隆胸口比比划划，忽然觉得全身血液都凉了，“你确定他能受得住？”  
“我不确定。”医官垂下眼睛，实话实说，“不过，既然您确实不想他死，所以办法总归是有的。”他凑近“魔王”的耳朵，低声说了几句。  
“这样真的就可以？”“魔王”挑了挑眉，似乎有点难以相信。  
“如果我想得没错，这样就足够了。”医官点了点头。  
“如果你想错了，”“魔王”冷笑了一声，“以后就不用再费力去想事情了。”  
劈手夺过医官握着的锋利匕首，“魔王”指了指陷入昏迷的加隆，“好好按住他，剩下的交给我来做。”

加隆醒过来的时候，第一眼就发现床周围的幔帐不见了，手腕和脚踝有些酸痛，抬眼去看，那里还有被勒得青紫的痕迹。  
窗帘已经拉开，外面一片耀目的阳光，窗台上放着一盆深绿色的植物，照进来的日光在叶片上映出一个个小小的光晕。  
“醒了？感觉怎么样？”坐在床边的恶魔带着轻笑，毫不见外地伸出手去拢了拢他散落枕边的发丝，“要不要喝水？或者，我让人给你端些粥来？”  
“……”加隆努力地去回忆，然而一切都戛然而止在那微凉手指的触碰中，在那之后的事情……除了疼痛什么也想不起来，哦，对了，这混蛋似乎还说过要问他什么问题……

实在无法忽略手腕上那些触目惊心的勒痕，加隆干涩地问：“你到底做了什么？”  
“我？”“魔王”似乎愣了一下，然后无法遏制地大笑起来，“你以为我对你做了什么？”他走到桌边倒了杯水，回到床前扶起加隆，让他靠在自己怀里，动作小心地将那杯子凑近他的嘴唇：  
“喝了。”“魔王”忍着笑，用命令的语气说。  
“我自己可以。”加隆挣开他，拿过那杯子，慢慢地喝水。  
“魔王”又开始笑起来：“加隆，你太有趣了。”他笑着说，“你伤得这么重，昏迷不醒一动都不能动，和一袋土豆有什么区别？居然还觉得……我会对你做什么？”说到这里，他简直要笑得喘不过气，几乎连脸上那张青铜面具都要抖下来了。  
加隆喝完了那杯水，黑着脸恶狠狠地说：“你笑够了没有？”说着，他顺手就把杯子丢到了地上，那可怜的东西“啪”地摔了个粉身碎骨。  
“说实话……”“魔王”既不惊讶也不生气，“还没有啊……”他边笑边说，胸口不停地抽动起伏着，像是要努力遏制住笑声，可总也不成功。  
“那就滚远一点去笑。”加隆瞪了他一眼，抬手把他推开，气冲冲地躺下。  
“那可不行，”“魔王”用近乎欣赏的目光瞧着他生气的模样，“你的伤才刚处理好，我得看住你。万一你偷偷跑掉了……”他忽然又爆发出一阵畅快的大笑，朗声说：“那我要找谁去‘做什么’啊！”

加隆正要转过身去不再理他，有人在门上敲了三下，得到“魔王”的允许，那人打开门走了进来，单膝跪倒：“王上，”他轻快地说，“您这里没什么事的话，我可要回家去补充睡眠了。”  
“没事了。”“魔王”点点头，“你走吧。”  
“是。”  
来人站起来往外走去，手指刚触到门把，躺在床上的加隆忽然出声：“你是谁？”  
“我么？”那人停下脚步，转回身，扬了扬嘴角，毫不谦虚地回答：“我是这里最好的医官。”  
“我是问，你叫什么名字？”加隆皱起了眉。

在一闪而过的瞬间里，他好像看见无数块散落一地的拼图碎片，每一块上都绘着诡谲的图案，每一块都染了血，有一只手……不知是否属于他自己的手……正要去拿起其中一片。

加隆晃了晃头，拉回思绪，重复道：“你叫什么名字？”  
“名字？”灵动的蓝眼睛里泛起不屑的笑意，“王的宫殿里不需要名字。那是无用的附属品，只不过是个心血来潮的称呼而已，只有像你这样来自外面的愚蠢平民才会执着于此。”  
说完，他就推开门走掉了。

转过目光看向坐在床边那个黑发红眸的恶魔，加隆忍不住问：“那么，你这家伙也没有名字？”  
“魔王”认真地端详他的脸，终于沉声回答：“如果你愿意，可以叫我撒加。”  
“撒加……”加隆喃喃重复那个名字，陷入了沉默。

***

“今天看起来状态不错？”几天以后，撒加像往常那样走进房间，带着点调笑的语气问，“伤口怎么样了？”说着就伸手去解加隆胸前的衣扣。  
“滚！”加隆一点也不客气地打开他的手，“你这色魔！”  
“哦哦，果然精神了很多，看样子是没事了。”撒加笑了笑，“难道不打算感谢我的救命之恩吗？”  
“呸。”加隆瞪了他一眼，“我巴不得今天就离开你这个破宫殿。”  
“伤刚好点就想走了？之前动都不能动的时候，到底是谁一直在照顾你？”撒加坐在床边，大咧咧地揽过加隆的肩头，距离近得像是要直接吻上他的脸：“我说加隆，你可真没良心啊。”  
“别碰我。”加隆推掉他的手，“否则我杀了你。”  
“哦，对哈……”撒加点头，像是回想起什么：“我都差点忘了，你是跑来这里杀我的。”他站起来，从床头矮柜里取出那把黄金匕首，“喏，这个，还给你。”  
“这是什么？”加隆看着那闪亮的冰冷锋刃。  
“不是跟你说过嘛，这世界上真正能杀死我的武器，就只有这一种。”撒加就像在开玩笑似的轻描淡写地说，“快点拿着吧，要不然，你的愿望可实现不了啊。”  
“你这家伙……脑袋以前被驴踢过吗？”加隆迟疑了一下，表情有点尴尬地接过匕首，直勾勾地看着撒加。  
“哈，你倒是第一个敢在我面前这样说话的人。”撒加也不生气，“说起来，如果你就此走掉，那又要怎么杀我呢？一旦离开这里，想要再回来……恐怕就不太容易了。”

撒加来回踱了几圈，右手托着下颏，眼睛微微眯起来，仿佛是在很认真地思考着这个问题。过了一会儿，他像是找到解决办法似的笑起来：“不如这样吧，加隆，你再等几天，等我回来就让你杀，然后你就可以回去跟你那位娇滴滴的公主复命。你觉得怎么样？”  
“我……”这提议让加隆彻底没有应对，他的蓝眼睛里全是难以理解和无可奈何，“我真不懂你这家伙。”他最后说道，“你的脑子一定有问题。没错。你要么是疯子，要么就是被什么东西附身了，所以才会有这些诡异的想法。”  
“诡异的想法？”撒加凑过来，握住他的手腕轻轻晃着，任凭加隆手里的刀尖对着自己的胸口比比划划，“加隆啊，我真心真意地想满足你所有的愿望，这有什么诡异？”  
趁着加隆完全愣住的瞬间，撒加在他的嘴唇上留下一个轻吻，继续用劝哄的语气说道：“你放心，我三天之后就回来。你就乖乖在这里等三天，我会让医官每天过来为你诊伤。三天后，你的愿望就能实现了。这样不好吗？”  
加隆有些怔然地看着凑近在他脸前的人，那双红眸里有种让他心惊的眼神，心底什么地方像被重重打了一下似的，引起一阵酸涩的钝痛感。  
回答未经思考，脱口而出：“好。”

 

撒加眯起眼睛笑了：“我爱你，加隆。”他说得那么理所当然，有一瞬间加隆觉得自己简直要当真了。  
这实在太过疯狂。  
加隆觉得脑袋晕乎乎的，心里的感觉却已经完全无法形容。  
撒加又在他的眉梢上吻了一下，然后从袖里取出一串钥匙来：“这个给你，我不在的时候，你来帮我保管。”  
“这是什么……”加隆听见自己的声调好像都有点不对。他怎么会用这样温柔的语气说话，还是对着这个脑子坏掉了的疯疯癫癫的色魔王……

“钥匙，所有的门钥匙都在这里了。”撒加说，“我保证你会爱上这里的，加隆。”他用手指描着加隆的侧脸轮廓，丝毫不掩藏目光里灼热的爱恋，“不过，东北角的那间小地牢你不准去，就是门上有人脸花纹的那个。”他轻轻说，“否则，我回来可要罚你哦。”  
“那里面是什么？你藏了什么东西，还是关押了什么人？”加隆皱着鼻子撇了撇嘴，“总之肯定不是好事。”  
“难道你没看过那个童话故事？”撒加毫不在意地说，“那里面堆满了尸体。那些愚蠢的平民被带进城堡来，吃珍馐佳肴，穿绫罗绸缎，获得从未有过的至上荣耀。可他们呢？一个个全都不知好歹！才稍微给了点甜头就变本加厉，甚至还想去偷窥王上的秘密，于是，就全都被杀掉了。”  
“那个故事里……”加隆回忆着，“杀人的魔王被最后一任妻子的哥哥给杀死了。”  
“可不是嘛！”撒加大笑起来，“那么，加隆，”他带着探询的眼神，用明显假装出来的“认真”语气问道：“告诉我，你有哥哥吗？”

哥哥……  
加隆忽然沉默起来。

“哈，不要这样，”撒加用手指抚平加隆紧皱的眉心，“你没有哥哥，加隆。”他最后在加隆的额头上留下一个吻，“你只有我。不过，放心，只有我，就足够了。”  
然后，他转身离开了房间。  
只留下加隆一个人，手里握紧那把冰冷的匕首。

 

最初的两天很快就过去了。  
那个蓝眼睛的医官果然每天都来看他，起居有专人来打点，三餐也都有人按时送来，生活的舒适程度以及菜肴的丰盛美味足以与国王所能拥有的待遇相媲美。  
这两天里，加隆没有踏出这房间一步。

第三天，天还没亮的时候，加隆被一阵鸟叫声吵醒了。他披衣起身，拉开窗帘往外看去，外面是灰蒙蒙的一片雾气，仿佛有生命之物一样不停地飘动着。在距离窗户很近的地方有棵大树，树上似乎停着一只鸟儿，正在凄厉地啼鸣。  
加隆拉开了窗。  
一股腥咸潮湿的空气立刻扑面而来，薄薄的外衣上瞬间蒙了一层水气，房间里似乎都起了雾，眼前的景物更加模糊。  
鸟儿扑扇着翅膀，伸长了颈子，朝窗子的方向不断地叫着。它的声音有点像是某个童话故事里那只痴傻的夜莺。为了浇灌出那朵盛放的玫瑰，它曾心甘情愿地被荆棘贯穿胸膛，它的血染红了灌木，它的歌唱刺透了时空。  
与其说它在吟咏爱情，倒不如说它在歌颂死亡。

冷风吹过，浓雾晃动，露出几条裂缝。这时候，加隆恍惚看到，那鸟儿的左爪似乎被细藤绊住，无论怎样挣扎也无法挣脱，而沿着黑褐色的树干，一条深绿色的蛇正如同会动的绳索似的盘旋而上，静悄悄地朝着鸟儿游动，红信一吐一吐，黄色的蛇眼里凝聚着危险和恶毒，那模样简直能让人的血液凝固。  
加隆顺手拿起窗台上那盆绿色植物，朝着蛇头狠狠地砸了过去，花盆“啪”地一声撞上树干，那条蛇像是吃了一惊，浑身抖动了一下，马上放弃了这次捕猎。然而，它并没有就此被吓走，而是用尾巴固定了自己，慢慢地回过身体来，蛇头转向了加隆这边。  
强有力的尾部猛地甩动，那条蛇忽然就“飞”了起来，借助这股冲力扑向加隆，锋利的蛇牙差点就像飞刀般陷进他的脖子！  
加隆的第一反应是回手关窗，但已经来不及了，一种透骨的冰凉快速缠上他的手腕，接着身子一翻，锁向咽喉。虽然加隆很快地隔住蛇头，不至于一下子窒息，但那种感觉仍是太可怖了。他狠狠捏住蛇身，用力把它往后拉去。蛇牙上不停滴落着毒液，蛇眼瞪得几乎要凸出眼眶外。这不知何处而来的危险东西此刻剧烈扭动着身体，嘴巴张合，蛇信几乎舔舐在加隆脖子的大血管上。  
一人一蛇在房间里厮打着，甚至撞翻了椅子和矮柜。  
蛇身还在不停地抽紧，加隆的右手被它缠住，只剩下左手可以与它抗衡，脖子上那种压迫感越来越强烈，呼吸也越来越困难。这妖异的毒蛇此时正致力于将他一举绞杀，好像这样才能报那早餐泡汤的一箭之仇。

加隆翻身倒在床上，左手死死抓紧蛇颈，同时拼尽全身力气将右手的束缚挣松一点，他的右手腕此时处在一个很奇特的角度，腕骨疼得钻心，不过好歹与这条力气大得可怕的蛇达成一种诡异的力量平衡。与此同时，加隆用右脚在枕下一勾，那把黄金匕首立刻滑了出来。蛇身有一半被加隆压在了身下，毒蛇吃痛，尾部更加用力，全身痉挛似的扭着，蛇头再次向着加隆猛扑过来，蛇牙险些便要擦破皮肉。  
生死一线之际，加隆终于勉强够到匕首，右手两指堪堪将那武器夹住，轻轻往空中一带，匕首划了道低低的弧线，加隆甩头将那刀柄咬在口中，刀尖直对着蛇喉，毫不留情地狠狠扬头，刀尖便直直捅了进去。  
蛇血溅了加隆一脸。  
毒蛇发出嘶嘶的声音，尾巴还在用力卷紧，身子却开始发僵。加隆趁势抽出右手，反手握紧刀柄，朝着蛇的七寸又狠狠地插了一刀。毒蛇垂死挣扎一下，整条蛇身都松软下来，加隆将它从脖子上拽下来，扔在地上。  
那蛇抽搐了片刻，就一动不动了。

加隆用刀尖将蛇尸挑起，从窗口扔了出去。  
外面的雾似乎小了一些，加隆注意到，大树上的那只鸟不知什么时候也挣脱了藤蔓，飞走了。  
他抬手抹了抹脸，掌心里全都是鲜红的蛇血。加隆皱着眉，准备马上去找水洗干净。  
关窗的瞬间，一道闪光忽地掠过他的脑海。  
加隆在房间里绕了两圈，确定了自己刚才的判断。  
先前一直没注意过这点，现在想擦掉脸上的血，以免这副模样吓到别人，才发觉……  
这里没有镜子。  
甚至……连窗户玻璃都是特制的，能够透射阳光，却根本映不出任何形象。  
加隆拿起床单又抹了抹脸，那上面仍留下好几道血痕。  
似乎必须要去洗一洗才行了……  
加隆推开了房门。

房门外是一条长长的走廊，幽深阴暗，墙壁上镶嵌造型奇特的烛台，数截蜡烛跳动着微弱的火光。在这漫长走廊的尽头有另外一道大门，那门仿佛是敞开着的，因为有白光从门外照射进来。  
加隆想了想，终于还是走出房门，走上那条仿佛是通向光明的走廊。

 

大门外是一片望不到尽头的森林。  
枝叶繁茂无比，阳光几乎难以透射，林间幽暗潮湿，除了偶尔几声鸟叫，周围静寂得可怕。  
往前走了很久，森林却仍不像是有尽头的样子。加隆靠着一棵树坐下，觉得有些口渴，他有点后悔没做好准备就踏进这片林子里来，现在想要回头……  
他往来时的方向望去，目之所及全是郁郁苍苍的树，地上……  
加隆的瞳孔收缩起来，他忽然发现……在如此潮湿的地面上……自己竟然没有留下任何痕迹。  
猛地站起身来，在地上用力踩了两脚，松软湿润的土地上出现了清晰的脚印。  
加隆困惑地后退两步，默默地盯着那些印记。很快，凹陷的土壤就像是有生命的东西，海绵般回弹起来，那刚刚留下的印记也就很快消失不见了。

“加隆，我保证你会爱上这里的。”

撒加的话忽然在脑海里响起。加隆看着前路又回望来路，最后还是选择往前走去。

他已经不知道自己走了多久，直到周围完全暗了下来，一些不知名的东西开始在他周围的树木之间逡巡，像伺机而动的狼群，闪亮的眼睛在黑暗里像是一盏盏小灯，里面闪着恶意的探询目光，鼻端徘徊着某种硫磺似的气味。  
加隆皱着眉，一步步摸索前进，森林渐渐稀疏，展现在他眼前的，是一片暗色的湖水。  
林间的最后一点光亮也即将湮没在无尽的黑暗中，加隆半跪在湖边，感觉口干舌燥得厉害，他用手指试了试湖水，透骨的冰凉穿过皮肤，激得他打了个颤。加隆犹豫了一下，还是用手捧起水来，喝了两口。  
凉意从喉咙落进食管又直直到了胃里。一整天粒米未进，这两口凉水似乎刺激到了脆弱的胃壁，忽然就让他胃痛得要冒出冷汗。加隆用力按着胃部，深深呼吸……然而他一下子僵住，沉默地盯着湖水上映出的模糊影子，一时连那种剧烈疼痛都忽略了。  
水面上理所当然地映出他自己的模样，但是……那个“加隆”……脸上并没有他自以为存在的蛇血痕迹，却分明……有着诡异的墨色长发和血色眼睛……

仿佛被一道闪电击中，加隆痉挛着倒在了湖边，濒死似的那一瞬间里，他清楚地意识到一件事：“加隆”其实早就死了，没错，就在很久，很久之前……  
在那幽暗可怖的地狱里……  
意识很快就模糊成了苍白一片。

 

醒来的时候，一切都已经消失不见。森林，湖水，还有那些不怀好意的眼睛。  
加隆站起身来。如何来到这里的记忆变作一片空白。他揉揉额角，直觉自己曾经想起过什么却又忘记了什么。  
环顾四周，这里是一片山谷，周围是高耸的陡峭山崖，其中一座尖利的崖尖上，挑着一轮暗红色的月亮。  
在他的正对面，一道铁门巍然屹立。  
门上绘着两张人面，一模一样的五官相貌，只是一个嘴角上扬似在莫测微笑，另一个嘴角下压仿佛正潸然落泪，相反的神情，然而带着同样诡谲的意味，让人觉得背后都发冷起来。  
鬼使神差一般，加隆沉思片刻，仍是慢慢从随身口袋里拿出了撒加留下的那串钥匙……  
铁门发出锈蚀了的声响，然后在他面前缓缓开启。  
加隆沿着一连串台阶向下走去，台阶破败而漫长，像是要直通到这世界的中心，闷热的气息扑面而来，混杂着几乎难以忍受的血腥味，还有让人作呕的腐败气味。  
他的脚步声回荡在这道窄长的楼梯上，听起来有些毛骨悚然。

不知走了多久，加隆看见了火光。  
一盏蜡灯放在一张破旧不堪的木桌上，桌子的漆早已斑驳剥落，斜倚着石墙，只剩了三条桌腿，竟还没有倒下，只在那里保持着摇摇欲坠的状态。  
桌边竖着一座高大的铁架，铁架也已经锈蚀，上面垂着两个铁质圆环，刚好是成人的手腕粗细。  
加隆停住了脚步，几乎无法相信眼前所见。

铁架上吊着一个人。

听到他的动静，那人轻轻动了动身体，因为腕上早已磨得血肉模糊，这样轻轻一动也使得他忍不住深吸了一口气，才勉强吞下痛苦的呻吟。  
银色额发垂下，遮住了他的眼睛，然而那嘴角上竟挑起笑意，让加隆感到一种时空倒错般的恍惚。他分明不认识面前被关押在此的受刑者，然而那道笑意……那道笑意太过熟悉，以至于他觉得他们早在上个轮回中就已然相识。

“加隆。”

出乎他的意料，那人竟然还能够开口说话，他的嗓音早已喑哑不堪，唤出他名字时的语气却异常笃定，甚至还有一丝无法形容的嘲讽。

“你是谁？”

“不记得我了么？”那人笑着，却又压抑不住呛咳，“那你还记不记得撒加？”

“你为什么会在这里？”加隆回避了他的问题，却无法转移视线，“这些都是撒加做的吗？”

“呵……”那人同样不回答他，微微扬了扬头，额发依然遮住眼睛，神情隐秘不明。即便受到这样的折磨，他的身上仍在散发出异常危险的气息。

“撒加……”他不停地咳嗽，胸口剧烈起伏，呼吸急促得仿佛下一秒就要停止了：“撒加……”

“你也认识撒加？这些……的确都是他做的吧。”加隆轻声说，无法抑制地朝那人走过去，像是飞蛾明知必死却注定扑向火焰。

“我当然认识他，就像我认识你一样啊。加隆。”那人喘息着笑起来，用一种让加隆无比抗拒却又感觉完全无处躲藏的嘲讽语气问道：“只不过……你现在所说的……究竟是哪个撒加？”

“哪个……撒加？”加隆重复他的话，有什么事实掠过他的脑海。

他迫不及待地继续朝那人走去，伸出手想撩开他的额发。  
就在那时，有个暧昧的声音忽然响起在他耳边。  
“王上可是会很生气的哦，加隆。就到此为止吧。”

颈侧好像被针刺了一下，短暂的剧痛之后全身都麻木了。看到他极为狼狈地倒下去，被吊在铁架上的人似乎又低低笑了一声，透过纷乱的长发，那人挑着嘴角，俯视他的脸。  
有那么一瞬间，加隆确信自己在那双诡秘妖异的眼睛里，看到了敞开的地狱之门。

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

05.

针刺的痛觉和所有其他的伤都不同。

加隆记得自己似乎昏过去几分钟。又也许只是几秒钟。  
那个人全力发出来的银河星爆……威力甚至比他所想象的还要更强。余波在他周围扩散开来，像是湍流中暗藏的致命漩涡，又仿佛宇宙间张开了一只狰狞的眼睛。  
加隆想，自己本应该尸骨无存的……如果这一击准确地打在身上的话。  
这样想着的时候他已经恢复了清醒的意识，有无比熟悉的金属摩擦声由远及近，最后停在他跟前。

“我当是谁。”米罗挑起声线懒洋洋地说，就好像完全无视了不远处的白裙少女，“加隆……”他慢动作地蹲下身来，看着加隆俯跪在地一身狼狈，眼神扫过周围如同核爆遗迹的巨型深坑，眉梢跳了跳，终是恢复一脸平静。

“看来你根本没有听进过我的劝告。”天蝎宫主人观察半晌，直起身来悠悠道，“我不会和你这样的人一起上战场。死并不可怕，可怕的是……死在自以为的‘战友’手上。”

“……你要怎样……才会满意？”强迫自己从不久前在双子宫里的那场对话中拉回思绪，加隆艰难地站直身体，凝视着米罗的眼睛，忽然笑了笑，“哦，我想起来了。”他往后退了两步，露出一种让对面的人不由自主地心颤的表情，  
“就如你所愿吧，米罗。”

“你说什么？”米罗脱口反问，他第一次在加隆面前显出困惑的神色，几乎有些怔然地看着对面的男人，仿佛直至此时，天蝎座才霍然发现面前这个人竟与他那孪生的兄长一样……根本无法看透。  
“如你所愿。”加隆一字字重复道，“米罗，难道你还等着我说‘请’字吗？”  
回答他的是米罗瞬间燃烧至顶点的小宇宙，以及猝然出手的猩红毒针。

痛。  
剧痛仿佛在一瞬间就将他撕成了两半。

“这是你自己要的。加隆。”宝石蓝的眼睛里闪过一线森冷，“那么，我也一定……如你所愿。”  
第二轮毒针出手，精准残酷地没入身体。  
疼痛抽丝剥茧，像串联了引线的炸药般在体内每一处爆裂开来，手脚微微抽搐，身上的针孔慢慢扩大，有殷红鲜血从那里不断地涌出来。  
视线开始变得模糊。  
他摇晃了几下，终于摔倒。

“还要继续么，加隆？”  
用极慢的语速说完这句话，米罗扬起头看向不远处的白裙少女，那双紫眸中似乎泛起一线波澜，然而很快就变成只属于战争女神的平静淡然。

少女也静默地看着他。

米罗微怔几秒就转回视线。  
居高临下般看着加隆因失血而变得苍白的脸，天蝎宫主人挑眉冷笑，笑容无比整饬残忍：“即便现在放弃也还来得及，加隆。你看，天蝎座的招数，就是这样仁慈。”

“我不会放弃……”艰难地吐出那几个字来，海蓝色眼睛里渐渐燃起决然火焰，“继续吧……米罗……就算连受你的十五发毒针……我也会继续留在这里……给你看……”

“哦？”指尖一挑，嗜血的红光渐次闪现，完全没有黄金圣衣保护的身体承受不住这样的攻击，加隆向后飞出，重重摔在地上。

“我真不明白……”金属与理石地面相碰，发出脆响，天蝎座一步步朝他走近，“你明知道承受这猩红毒针的后果，加隆，精神崩溃或者肉体死亡，无非是这两种下场。”米罗用近乎轻松的语气说着，好整以暇地看着加隆再次站起。

那具身体早已伤痕累累摇摇欲坠，他只剩下一双眼睛还在恣肆地活着。

“我真不明白。”天蝎座带着种真正困惑的语气又重复了一遍，接下来的几针便已随着上扬的语气尽数发出，与加隆身形交错的那一瞬间，米罗冷冷地笑了一声，然而，他忽然听见，自己已失却了先前那样的底气和骄傲。

“即便是你这样强大的黄金圣斗士……也一样是会输的。”

加隆不久前说过的话再次徘徊在耳边，米罗不由得紧紧握拳，指甲在掌心攥出深深的红痕。  
像是带了满心不甘，天蝎座的战士沉下声音，挑衅般问道：“……你如今这样拼命，难道是……为了撒加么？”

“啰嗦……”再次站起来的时候，加隆眼里除了鲜红血色之外什么都看不见。双腿不停打颤，针孔里持续流出血来，身上的衣服都被浸湿染红。  
力量被大量流失的血液一并带走，精神也快逼近极限，疼痛渐渐变成彻底的麻木，加隆几乎听不清自己的声音。  
但他执意开口：“在杀死所有那些攻来的冥斗士之前……我绝不会……”

“哦？是吗？”米罗耸耸肩，语调里带了刻意的轻快：“好极了，加隆，那么，来吧，让我看看你还能不能承受这三针……”  
话音未落的时候毒针已尽数刺入身体，加隆再次倒飞出去，狠狠撞上一根石柱。  
那一瞬间，整个世界好像都碎了。  
疼痛变成一张巨网，罩住他，勒进他的血肉，将他割得四分五裂。  
加隆蜷缩在石柱下，疼得浑身发抖。他甚至已想不起最初坚持要接米罗十五针的原因，只记得这一切必须发生，也必须按照他所要的那样结束。

“站不起来了么？”慢慢走到加隆跟前，声音里带着嘲讽的玩味。  
忽然出手抓住加隆的衣领，米罗将他整个人提了起来，探出右手捏紧他的下颌，迫使他与自己对视：“加隆，还记得你先前在双子宫里对我说过的话吗？现在，我原封不动地还给你。”  
宝石蓝的眼睛里几乎是喷薄的恨意，薄薄的嘴唇张合，吐出残忍选项：“说吧，加隆，滚，还是，死？”

用尽最后的力气挥开米罗的手，加隆跪倒在地上，剧烈喘息。  
“……我……绝不会走……也绝不会……死……”  
他声音喑哑不堪，答案却坚定无比。

“……”生性淡漠凉薄的天蝎宫主人终于后退一步，无法言喻的感觉从脊背慢慢爬上来，让他忽然浑身发冷。  
“你这彻头彻尾的混蛋。”喃喃从唇缝里吐出几个字来，米罗抬起右手食指：“既然如此，永别了，加隆。”

 

“加隆，也该醒醒了吧？”

海蓝色眼睛睁开，却只看见一片空寂的黑暗。

“我是不是跟你说过，如果不听话擅自闯入了禁地，是要受罚的？”

后颈上依然有种麻木感，仿佛还在扩散到四肢百骸。  
加隆慢慢清醒，旋即意识到一个让他惊愕而又羞耻的事实：他现在浑身赤裸，手腕上似乎是束缚着细细铁链，以同样的姿势，被吊在一座冰冷的铁架上。  
等等，什么叫“同样的姿势”？……  
和“谁”同样？

眉峰紧锁，加隆动了动身体，黑暗里发出一些金属摩擦的细碎响声。  
“……混蛋……放开我……”他从喉咙里喃喃地发出声音，发觉自己的嗓子沙哑不堪，接着感到腿股间似乎也有些黏腻湿冷……  
“你这混蛋……到底……做了什么……”  
“惩罚你啊。”站在他身后的人右手抚摸着他的肩头，一路逡巡向下，揽住他的腰际，在腰窝放肆地揉捏挤压。  
毫不掩饰的催情手段。  
“……住手……”加隆虚弱而沙哑地说，“你住手。”  
“哦？”炽热嘴唇赌气般吻着他的后颈，用力吸吮着肩背，在那里留下清晰痕迹。听到加隆的喘息声渐渐粗重起来，那人悠悠开口：“这个时候住手的话，那先前的准备不就白做了么？再说……你看起来可是很喜欢。”调笑地说着这样的话，身后人左手箍住加隆的腰，直直挺身进入他的身体，语气却如水温柔：“放心，不会痛的。”

“……！”拼尽全力才咬住那声呻吟，加隆的唇角立刻流下血来，身体绷紧到近乎僵直，因身后那人的有力穿透而不停颤抖。  
他从何处到了这里？他为什么会在这里？  
记忆瞬间复苏又瞬间消亡。  
他忽然想起，那个人明明早就已经消失在虚假的日光之中，连魂魄都灰飞烟灭；与之同时，他如此清晰地感觉到那人的存在，灼热的亲吻，刺穿的疼痛和霸道的占有，真实得彷如虚幻。  
然后，他就把什么都忘了。  
这一切……就像一场无始无终的梦。  
而他无论如何也醒不过来。

初始时加隆拼命挣扎反抗，可全身毫无力气，哪怕手腕被磨得血肉模糊，也无法逃离一丝一毫。  
后来他好像变得麻木般放弃抵抗，有些虚软的身体在那人的双臂间有节奏地震颤起伏，皮肤上泛起欢爱时独有的潮红，蒙上细密的汗珠……他的脖颈后仰，像濒死的天鹅似的弧度，欲望在那双手的撩拨下挺立高昂，潮湿破碎的声音渐渐不受控制地漏出唇缝。如果此时能有火光，那人或许还可以看见他脸上露出的那诱人之极的完美表情。  
他像是下定决心要屈从于这场不知起由的侮辱，却没想到身体的反应远比心更加诚实。

临近高潮的时候身后的人忽然停下动作。那人用右手轻轻拨着加隆耳边碎发，暧昧气息吞吐在他耳畔，左手却不安分地圈住他的隐秘，阻止那通向极乐的出口。  
“叫出来吧，加隆，叫我，我就给你。”低沉磁性的嗓音在他耳边轻声说道，像魔鬼在诱惑他签下出卖灵魂的契约，紧接着是不轻不重的啮咬。  
“……混蛋……”加隆心有不甘地骂，语声却已然全无力气，在那人又一次衔住他的耳垂，并用牙齿反复碾压的时候，加隆终于忍不住颤抖着叫出声来：  
“撒加……撒加……撒加……”  
身后的人低笑，抓紧加隆的腰，狠狠刺透，喉间迸出满足的低吼。

两人同时达到顶点的那一刹那，模糊的字音从加隆那两片薄唇间猛然冲出，如同一场从未有过预测的狂乱风暴，将这世界的一切都夷平摧毁。  
他颤抖着喊道：“撒加……哥哥啊！……”

 

海蓝色的眼睛睁开，教皇厅那晦暗的穹顶缓缓映入视野。  
加隆看见米罗慢慢收回刺入自己真央点的右手食指，嘴角上仍旧挂着一成不变的笑。  
“我真不明白。”天蝎座的黄金圣斗士轻声说，然后带着那种令人心寒的笑意站起身来，披风带起的冷风拂过加隆的脸。  
“等等，米罗……你让我单独和雅典娜……留在这里……难道不怕……”  
直等到米罗的身影已走出很远，加隆才勉强能说出话来，他的嗓音虚弱沙哑，然而他努力挺直身体，带着近乎骄傲的神态发问。  
“呵，这里……已经没有敌人了。”米罗停在教皇厅门口，却始终没有回过头，“只有我的战友。双子座黄金圣斗士。加隆。”

米罗走出教皇厅，一直往处女宫的方向走去。  
沙加的小宇宙燃烧得太过明显，腾然战意一向不是他的作风……所以情势必然已到了连身为佛祖转生的他都开始不淡定的地步。  
即便四下无人，米罗却同样挑起嘴角勾出森冷弧度。然而，那道突然出现突然消失现在又再次出现的小宇宙……让他倏地抿紧了双唇。  
果然是你，卡妙。  
宝石蓝的眸子里瞬间烧起可怖的火焰，似乎能将一切摧毁的烈度，米罗紧紧握拳。  
你回来是个错误。卡妙。就像……加隆一样。  
我这就去给你证明。

加隆勉强能站稳就想离开教皇厅。即便方才奄奄一息的时候，他也能感觉到米罗那烈焰腾空似的小宇宙。天蝎座的战士从未如此失控，有一刹那加隆甚至以为，米罗的小宇宙会将他周围的所有生物杀伐殆尽，寸草不留，连最微小的原子都被烧成灰，变成尘，消失得无影无踪。

“等等，加隆。”始终在观察他们之间“战局”的白裙少女终于开口，提了裙摆慢慢从高处走下，一直走到他面前。  
加隆的身子晃了晃，终是低眉敛目，单膝跪倒。  
“女神，您有何吩咐？”他沙哑着嗓子问。  
“你伤得很重，虽然米罗刚才已为你止了血……还是需要稍作调理。”少女淡淡地回答，声音中听不出任何情绪。  
“是。”  
“所以，暂时留在这里。”少女说着，右手轻轻放在加隆的肩头。她的周身腾起纯金色的小宇宙，渐渐裹住加隆的身体，一种强大而温暖的力量随即灌注进每条血管。加隆保持着半跪的姿势，慢慢闭上眼睛。

“……你做得很好，加隆……辛苦了。”感觉到处女宫方向传来的毁灭前奏般的震动，少女收回手，紫色眼眸与加隆的海色双眼对视。  
两道目光只交错了一秒，加隆再次低下头。  
“女神，难道……您真的要让他们在那里使用A.E.吗？”  
“加隆，能否告诉我，你现在究竟为何而战？”有着豆蔻容颜与成熟心智的战争女神静静看着面前保持跪姿的浴血战士，并不回答他的问题，反而微微扬起下颌，轻声反问。  
“为了女神雅典娜，为了大地上的爱与正义。”海色眸子里瞬间涌起一股难以掩饰的疲惫，加隆勾了勾嘴角，却无力完成一个微笑，薄唇张合，吐出的是完美而标准的答案。  
“你可以给我这样的回答，却永远骗不了你自己的心。”少女摇摇头，“你去告诉穆、艾欧里亚和米罗，不要杀死那三人……带他们……来女神像前见我吧。”

毁天灭地的力量在沙罗双树园里碰撞，金发的佛陀在树下涅槃，撒加俯身拾起那串佛珠，目中灼热却发现自己早已无泪可流。  
他们一起踉跄着走出那荒芜的花园，米罗眼里却只能看见卡妙一个人。  
猩红毒针根本未经大脑命令就已经出手。  
回应他的不是低温极寒，而是撒加霍然挥出的银河星爆。  
米罗知道自己应该做出闪避的动作，可是这念头刚刚在脑海中兴起，撒加的那记重拳就已经打在他身上。  
如果不是穆及时出言提醒，那足以粉碎星辰的力量必然正中心口，恐怕仍够让他再也站不起来。

即便打偏，米罗也还是狼狈不堪地倒飞出去，他的周遭升腾着万亿星辰，片刻间就尽数化作碎末齑粉，无数看不清的施力点，每一下都毫不浪费地打在他身上，于是他也像那些星星一样，破碎不堪，直至灰飞烟灭。  
米罗摔在理石地面上，半天才恢复意识，胸口闷痛得要窒息，他勉强爬起来，身体不停颤抖。

刚才在教皇厅，加隆也曾用出这一招……  
先前在双子宫，已经领教过的……  
这两个人的银河星爆……到底强到什么程度……  
可是……那个人却……

撒加，你这混蛋！根本是变相在为他报仇吧！

从混乱的思绪中清醒过来，抬手抹去嘴角的血，米罗冷笑：  
“你们想从这里通过，除非……像杀死沙加那样，将我们三个人一并杀死。”  
“否则，撒加，我们绝不会让你们得逞。”  
站在他对面的人微侧过头看了看身边战友，旋即转回视线，海色眸中杀意毕现，嘴角挑起的弧度竟令米罗心中也浮起霎那胆寒。  
撒加慢慢调整呼吸，米罗听见他在用小宇宙与自己对话：  
“既然如此，我们并不介意再用一次A.E.。毕竟，这是唯一的办法。只是不知道……你们是否敢像我们一样，毫不犹豫地……舍弃一切？”

加隆赶到处女宫的时候，那座巍峨矗立上千年的宫殿已经不见了，到处是灰土飞扬，满目断壁残垣。  
他最先看到的是米罗。  
米罗艰难地从瓦砾堆里爬出来，黄金圣衣上满是裂痕，宝石蓝的眼睛失去光彩，嘴角尚且挂着未干的血迹。  
他努力了几次才总算站稳，却又马上就匆忙地往四下望去，看清那个身穿冥衣的背影，蓝眼睛里立刻再次溢出了愤怒和仇恨。  
他摇晃着朝那个人走过去，伸出手从背后狠狠扼住那人的脖颈。  
他用了那么大的力气，以至于额角的青筋都暴露出来，牙齿紧紧咬着嘴唇，鲜血顺着嘴角不停地往下淌。  
加隆知道自己该过去阻止米罗，向他传达雅典娜刚才的命令，但是，离他不远处的细碎瓦砾忽然动了动，接着一片尘土扬起，模糊了他的眼睛。  
然后他就看见了撒加。

 

加隆曾经无数次想象过与撒加再见的情景。  
就在获知撒加自戕的消息之后。

海战尚未开始的时候，加隆曾经偷闯进海皇的禁地，拼尽全力打开神力封印的宝箱，取出冥后之子扎格柔斯的骨头所做的匕首。  
传说中能划开通往任何空间的通路的骨匕，自然也能连通海底与冥界。  
几乎无视了那时出现的海神，加隆执意前往冥界，去寻找撒加的灵魂。  
他甚至可以接受撒加已经死了这个事实，但无法接受他就这样独自一人赴死，从未想过若自己得知他的死讯，会是怎样的反应、怎样的心情。  
加隆想，一见到撒加——或者撒加的灵魂——他就冲上去用最硬的拳头将那混蛋暴打一顿，最好扇他几个耳光，再狠狠踹他的肚子……用最严厉的语气质问他，骂到他哑口无言……  
他甚至在前往冥界的途中仔细拟了好几种见面时第一句责骂的相关措辞。  
他也设想了好几种第一拳的打法，细致到落点和力道。  
然而他最终发现，自己只是想找到那混蛋……然后用力拥抱住他……  
然而他最终……失望而归。

加隆始终没有找到撒加……

直到现在。

等到加隆从神思恍惚中挣扎出来，撒加已经勉力站稳了身体，扬手时他仍然可以挥出力量不弱的拳风，顺利从米罗的手下把卡妙解救出来，同时威慑在场的敌人。紧接着，穆也站了起来，拼命拉住依然暴怒到完全失去理智的米罗。

撒加让修罗扶稳卡妙，自己慢慢地转回身来。  
于是，加隆看到了撒加的脸。

与先前通过幻影和空荡荡的圣衣在双子宫时见到的那个撒加不同。现在站在他面前的人更加疲惫不堪，眉宇间徘徊着更多憔悴。黑紫色的冥衣几乎全都破碎，露出的皮肤上遍布伤痕，血液凝结，每道伤看起来都触目惊心。  
但他执意燃烧起小宇宙，依然带着无法被忽视的力量，这种悍不畏死的搏命甚至更加令人害怕。  
加隆却突然想起，自己已经很久没有和孪生兄长面对面了。

究竟有多久？

他们上次见面还要追溯到斯里昂的海牢那里，血色的落日拉长了撒加离去的背影，而他兀自抓紧冰冷的栏杆，吼得喉咙都咳出血来。  
十三年间的每个噩梦里，他都看到撒加那时的背影，然后在午夜惊醒时冷汗淋漓。  
于是他也赌气背对圣域，背对撒加。  
他原本以为自己将一切都计划得完美，他每晚都要想象撒加重新看见自己时的神情。  
他，加隆，身穿海神赐予的战衣，立于世界之巅，将兄长撒加从那封闭的盛大牢笼里拖出来……  
就连神明也要匍匐于他的算计。  
所以撒加最终会明白他是对的。  
即便有过再多误会分歧，甚至争吵、谩骂或者大打出手。  
他们最终还是会在一起。  
这念头支撑他一个人度过了海底的十三年。  
然后，撒加就死了。

加隆忽然希望自己现在仍然是双子宫那道幻影，借着黄金圣衣的外壳，从很远很远的地方窥视他的兄长。  
他可以与他说话。却不必看着他的眼睛。  
他忽然发现，十三年过去，自己依然不知道怎样和撒加面对面。  
一种异样的感觉像决堤的水，汹涌漫过他的心脏，过去的一切都被淹没，加隆发现自己的头脑变成一片空白。  
十三年里，他憎恨，计划，回忆，想念……  
却宁愿现在自己仍然是那道幻影。那具黄金圣衣的躯壳。  
至少，他们可以对话。哪怕是相互质问或者训斥。  
撒加上次和他说那么多话是什么时候？  
他都已经记不起来了。

加隆站在不远处看着撒加，没有动也没有说话。  
他在这个时候想起，曾经前往冥界的时候，明明决定，重新见到撒加的时候，要拥抱他。  
拥抱。  
这念头太过不合时宜，让加隆忍不住冷笑了一声。  
他甩了甩头发，像是这样就能甩掉所有的思绪，然后慢慢地转过身，背对撒加，走到穆的面前。  
“女神有命，”他沉下声音，一个字一个字地说道，“不要杀死他们，带他们去女神像前。”  
米罗和艾欧里亚都震惊地看着他，穆却只是点点头，攥紧手里的那串佛珠：“我知道了。谨遵女神之命。”然后他就朝撒加走过去，带着完全无害的眼神，轻轻将手搭在他的手臂上：“你也听见了。”白羊座的战士用平和的声音轻声说，像在劝服撒加，又仿佛只是劝服自己：“那么，我们走吧。”

强撑着的黑紫色小宇宙一下子就熄灭了。撒加的膝盖软了软，如果不是穆在身边，他一定会摔倒在地上。  
那一刻加隆几乎想不顾一切地冲上去扶住撒加，他想用力地抱住他，甚至想吻他那失去了血色的嘴唇，吻他遍布全身的伤痕……  
就像十三年前的他们曾经做过的那样。  
加隆甚至想要和撒加就此离开。离开圣域和女神，离开那所谓的爱和正义，离开让他们无法呼吸的所有束缚和禁锢。  
不是逃避。而是了结。  
彻彻底底。  
哪怕下一秒就死。  
至少他们最终是死在一起。

加隆静默地看着那六个人渐渐走远，双腿灌铅般沉重，心脏如同刀绞般疼痛难忍。  
他放弃了。理由连他自己也说不清。他只知道自己在唯一的“机会”出现时，放弃了曾经计划过的一切。  
他都没有再叫他一声“撒加”。  
想到这里时加隆几乎要自责，然后他想起，撒加自始至终，同样没有叫过他的名字，甚至没有多看他一眼。

 

奉雅典娜之命前往教皇厅宝座下取来那个盒子，加隆也回到了女神像前。  
不出他所料，那六个人已经在那里了。  
他们一样的遍体鳞伤，所不同处只在于穆他们三人还有力气站住，而另外的三人……已经像烂泥一样匍匐在地上，唯有背部微微的起伏还能看出他们仍在呼吸。  
加隆捧着那个盒子，站在白裙少女身边。

加隆想将视线从撒加的那些伤处移开，然而无论如何也做不到。  
他有一种难以名状的感觉，因为他从未见过他的孪生兄长如此狼狈。  
从小就是他四处惹事生非，而撒加永远都是为他善后的那个。尚是少年的时候他也见过撒加受伤，训练或是出去执行任务，但没有哪一次撒加让自己弄成现在这样，每次呼吸都像是煎熬，周身上下伤痕叠着伤痕。  
加隆拼命想转开视线，然而撒加身上的每道伤都像是有着致命吸力的磁铁，硬是让他的目光定格在那里。  
于是他的心也愈发疼痛难忍。  
幸而白裙少女在此时开口，让他把那个盒子拿给撒加。

加隆一步步走近他的孪生兄长。  
他们现在的距离是那样接近，近得撒加的脸已是触手可及。  
加隆看见他的兄长强撑起身体，海色眸子注视着他手里的盒子。  
那双写满了伤痛疲惫的眸里闪过一道光，撒加的瞳孔骤然收缩，嗄声问道：“这是……”  
“是的，”白裙少女严肃地回答，“就是我尚是婴儿的时候，你试图用来刺杀我的黄金匕首。”  
她顿了顿，放柔了语气：“加隆，把盒子交给撒加吧。”

撒加似乎犹豫了一下，但很快就伸出手，从加隆手里接过那个盒子。  
加隆感觉手中一空，他逃避似的转开视线，避免和兄长的目光相碰，其实，他并非故意躲开，那只是下意识的动作罢了……

十三年里，每当加隆看见自己在镜中或水面的映像，总是会不由自主地转开视线。否则，夜里他定会梦见斯里昂的冰冷海牢，还有那无尽的血色夕阳中撒加渐行渐远的背影。然后，便是午夜梦醒，恐惧惊悸伴着愤怒仇恨一并涌上心头，冷汗打湿衣被，浸透回忆。再然后，便再也无法成眠，只能眼睁睁看着阳光逐渐穿透海水，在海底神殿的石质穹顶上照出不祥的惨白反光。

撒加看着加隆转过头去回避自己的视线，有一刹那他忘了一切，只是怔然地看着自己的弟弟。  
纵然隔了十三年光阴，隔了生死永诀，撒加仍能清晰地回想起……他的弟弟加隆，在与自己从相生相伴到相怨相憎的十五年里……极少露出如此脆弱的神情。  
在撒加的记忆里，那双与自己同色的眸子里永远是令人钦羡的张扬桀骜，如同天际翱翔的鹰般，向往自由，恣肆骄傲。即便是受了重伤昏迷不醒，他的加隆也会保持着满脸倔强，眉峰紧锁双拳紧握，嘴唇抿出不服输的弧度……让人怜爱疼惜，却也让人忍不住佩服羡慕。  
然而现在，加隆在他面前转过脸去，神情竟是那么落寞，却又偏要极力控制着，不愿在他面前流露出一丝一毫的心事。

撒加忽然记起初入圣域不久时的一次训练受伤。  
那次的伤势明明并不怎样严重，加隆却如临大敌似的手忙脚乱。为他包扎的时候，他的弟弟一边不停嘟囔着“笨蛋撒加”之类的嘲笑和责备，一边拼命扭过头去不让他看到自己眼里噙着的泪水。那个时候……那张与自己如出一辙的脸上也是这样的神情……近乎下意识的脆弱，所有秘而不宣的感情在不经意间坦露，心底隐藏的最柔软的关切一览无遗……  
那样的加隆真实而可爱，让那时的他除了吻上去之外难以有别的想法。

想到这里，撒加几乎要伸出手去触摸那张近在咫尺的脸庞。  
哪怕只是一秒。  
哪怕只是触碰到他的睫毛也好……  
加隆。  
我的加隆。

然而，下一秒钟撒加就拉回了心绪。  
他记起自己的一举一动都在冥蝶的监控之下，他太清楚自己不能犯错。  
绝不能。  
绝不能。

同样也是在那一秒钟的瞬间里，撒加心底掠过一道异样的喜悦，这种与此时情境格格不入的突兀情感甚至可以让他暂时忘却那些外在的蚀骨伤痛，以及灵魂的疲惫不堪。  
他发现加隆还是那样在乎。  
尽管他们之间一个字都没有说，但加隆的想法都藏在那转脸时的脆弱里了。  
就像小时候一样。  
撒加已全都了解。  
这已经足够。  
……死而无憾的那种“足够”。  
撒加满足地轻叹了一声。

感觉到力量稍微回归，身穿冥衣的双子座圣斗士站稳身体，双手终于握紧了那把华丽的黄金匕首。  
这是足以弑神的武器。  
白裙少女慢慢走到他面前，纤柔的手握住他的，然后……向上握住那闪着寒光的锋刃。  
鲜血沿着金质的刀身蜿蜒地流下来。  
“对不起啊……”战争女神轻轻说，“撒加、卡妙、修罗……你们……很辛苦吧……来，就向这里刺下去吧，然后，你们就可以解脱了。”  
惊呼声中，溅起的血光模糊了撒加的双眼。

鲜血溅出，白裙少女倒了下去，紫色的发散乱。  
躲在暗处的冥蝶终于振翅飞走。  
几乎与之同时，倒在血泊中的女神消失了。  
撒加最后望了加隆一眼。这一次，他发现他的弟弟也正在看着他。  
虽然沙加已然涅槃，被剥夺的语言却仍难恢复。  
于是撒加只能用小宇宙说话，时间紧迫，也只够他对加隆说几个字而已。  
他说：不要跟来。加隆。  
与他同样的海色眸子里骤然兴起一阵汹涌的波涛。  
加隆咬着嘴唇。用小宇宙回答他的兄长。  
你永远都只会命令我。撒加。  
然而撒加并没有听见似的，沉默地看向远方。  
加隆忽然就觉得怒气攻心，不知从何而来的愤怒根本无法抵挡，还夹杂着难以解释的委屈。于是他燃起小宇宙，召唤双子座黄金圣衣，在一片璀璨的金光中，加隆紧皱着眉，向他的孪生兄长怒目而视。  
撒加却只是回过身去，扬手划开一道异次元。

卡妙和修罗先走了进去，米罗如梦方醒似的闪身追了过去，艾欧里亚的速度并不比米罗慢，穆看了站在异次元开口处的撒加一眼，忽然笑了笑：“你知道我会去的，撒加。所以……地狱再会。”

女神像前只剩下撒加和加隆。

周围变得非常、非常安静，静得能听见风声，不知从何处传来的滴水声和砖石裂缝声，沙罗双树的残碎花瓣落地的声音……还有他们两人的呼吸声。  
一模一样的人，一模一样的呼吸。  
夜空中不停有流星坠落下来，映亮撒加身上破碎的黑紫色冥衣，还有加隆身上那代表着正义与荣耀的双子座黄金圣衣。  
他们静默地凝视着彼此，慢慢只听得到对方的心跳，慢慢连呼吸也同步，慢慢变得好像只有一个人、一颗心、一阵呼吸、一种存在。  
撒加就是加隆。加隆就是撒加。  
他们完全重合般融为了一体。

高大的火钟又熄灭了一格。

撒加终于转回身迈进了异次元。  
同时再一次通过小宇宙对加隆说话。  
不要跟来。加隆。  
前任的双子座黄金圣斗士冷静地重复。  
加隆的怒气还没有再次升起来，忽然就听见撒加继续对他说：我爱你。  
撒加说得那么快，以至于加隆以为自己幻听。就在恍神的瞬间，撒加和他开出的异次元一起消失了。  
加隆怔然抬头，视网膜上仿佛还残留着撒加的样子：冥衣破碎，伤痕累累，眼里却还是他依稀熟悉的那种神情……内敛、通透、独立、强大。  
这样的撒加是圣域曾经的楷模，是黄金圣斗士的典范，是普通人心中的神。  
这样的撒加狠狠一拳打在他脸上，把他关进冰冷的海牢自生自灭，然后决然离去再也没有回头。

加隆的心几乎要跳出胸腔。  
他的恨明明已辛苦累积了十三年，却换来撒加在这样的时候对他说：我爱你。  
泪水涌出眼眶的瞬间里加隆忽然顿悟。  
这一次，他是真的再也见不到撒加了。

 

加隆没有跟去。

记忆中不知从何时开始他就以逆反撒加为习惯，哪怕有时明知道兄长所说的方法更可行或者更有道理。

然而在撒加彻底消失在眼前的时候，他忽然记起因听到那三个字而恍了心神的瞬间里，撒加眼中曾露出一种他从未见过的神情，太过短暂以至于现在回忆起来还仿佛是自己臆想的幻觉。  
他爱我。  
他说，他爱我。  
加隆沉默地想着。  
然后心口忽然绞痛难忍。

阴暗的天空开始落雨。感觉到星矢等人的小宇宙不断接近，加隆离开了女神像前，慢慢走向慰灵地。  
撒加的墓碑还是在那里。一模一样的位置，就像他上次看到的。  
加隆站在撒加的墓碑前，沉默地看着石碑上刻着的那个名字，有些时空交错的恍惚感。这个已被深深埋葬在坟墓里的人，刚刚对他说，我爱你。  
那个撒加。  
他的撒加。

我的撒加。  
薄薄的嘴唇张合，加隆发现自己正将心里想着的短句念出了声音。  
我的，撒加。  
横排书写的花体字母像是某种摄魂的符咒。加隆怔怔地看着它们，心里却不断浮现出撒加最后离去时眼里的神情。  
似乎是歉疚。  
你不欠我什么。  
又似乎是不舍。  
……可你最后还是会走。

额角上掠过一丝清晰的跳痛，与此同时，雨下得越发急骤。  
雨水打湿了石碑也打湿周围的泥土。这座坟墓是不久前才刚重新填好的，泥土新旧颜色分界明显，也尚未长出一根杂草。  
你不欠我什么。混蛋。  
加隆重复了一遍，这次说出了声音。每一个字都很慢。整个句子说出口的时候已经被雨水淋湿，沉重地落在地上渗进了墓碑前的泥土。  
然后，他慢慢地走过去，伸出手去轻轻抚摸那冰冷潮湿的石头，动作温柔得仿佛抚摸情人的脸庞。  
混蛋。  
加隆喃喃地说。  
那足以粉碎星辰的指尖忽然就失了轻重，石碑发出一声喑哑的呻吟，混着雨水的杂音，紧接着，一道深深的裂缝出现在墓碑一角上。  
雨丝越来越密，打湿加隆的头发，它们凌乱地贴在他略有些苍白的脸上，贴在那似乎微微发暗了的黄金圣衣上。

加隆背靠着兄长的墓碑坐下，仰起脸看着阴沉的天空。雨水沿着他的脸颊滑落，也沿着墓碑上那道裂缝滑落。  
他们仿佛在一起流泪。  
加隆慢慢闭起眼睛，听着风雨声在耳边呼啸而过。  
离他极远的地方，似乎是在世界的那一端，他发现自己还是感觉得到撒加。眼前是一片寂静的黑暗，撒加的小宇宙就像一小团跳动的火苗，在他心底里沉默地燃烧。  
加隆收敛呼吸，安静地感受他的孪生兄长。

那是属于撒加的、最后的战斗。也是专属于双子座战士的、最后的骄傲。

清晨的第一缕曙光刺透云层照进绘着天使的玻璃穹顶。  
那簇火苗最后跳动了几下，忽然就熄灭了。  
正如那场突如其来的死亡。  
加隆眼前只剩下寂静的黑暗。  
渐渐停住的雨水中混进苦涩的咸味。

到底也还是不愿让我看见你最后的样子。  
混蛋。  
已经第二次了。

加隆喃喃骂道，将后脑轻轻地抵靠在石碑上，尽管已闭紧了眼睛，泪水却还是会不断地涌出来。  
这时候他忽然想起，第一次听到撒加死讯的时候，自己竟然没有哭。  
只是觉得双眼灼热却无论如何都干涸一片，心中觉得不可思议又怨怒难平，然而同时……那时的自己好像在潜意识里坚信……还会再见到他……  
这大概也是双生子之间无法解释的联系和感应。  
但这一次……  
真的再也不可能了。  
果然。再也，不可能了。  
混蛋。  
我也爱你。  
加隆背对着撒加的墓碑，轻声地说。

异常的疲倦忽然紧紧地裹住了他。是连手指都不愿再动一下，再也不想睁开眼，再也不想站起来的那种疲倦。  
加隆竟然就这样靠着撒加的墓碑睡着了。

 

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

06.

朦胧之中，加隆觉得有人在为自己清洗。水是温热的，那人的手也很温柔。水沿着皮肤纹路流过去，那双手也跟着水流轻轻地抚摸他。然后，那人用软巾擦拭他的身体，帮他换上了干净清爽的衣服。  
身体异常酸痛疲惫，手腕上缠绕着细微的刺痛，头昏昏沉沉，连睁开眼睛的力气也没有。  
然而心里竟然很轻松。

加隆很快就又睡了过去。  
睡梦中，他仿佛看清了那张青铜面具后隐藏的脸。  
却又仿佛只是置身长镜对面，看清了自己。

再次醒来的时候阳光已洒满床前。  
加隆睁开眼睛，周围的摆设一如先前，床周垂下黑红色幔帐，甚至窗台上那盆植物的位置也依然如前两日一样。  
已经第三天。加隆想。那家伙说过的，三天后，他便会回来。  
撑起身体时手腕剧烈一痛，加隆猝不及防，整个人摔回枕上。这时他才发现，自己腕上缠了厚厚绷带，却仍有隐约的血色透出来。

发生了什么事？

加隆皱眉回忆，却不记得何时伤过手腕……那时胸口伤处疼痛难当得昏了过去，醒来时也只发现腕上留有大片淤青。  
然而现在这种疼痛……分明是伤及血肉骨头的刺痛，全然不似先前那种因捆绑而致的酸胀钝痛。  
想到这里的时候，加隆仿佛意识到什么，伸手解开胸前衣扣，低头去看。  
曾经凶险无比的三道伤如今只剩了浅淡的三条细痕。

正待再继续细细回忆琢磨，加隆忽然觉得口渴，于是起身下床，往桌前走去。双脚刚刚沾到地面，身体立刻闪过一种很奇妙的反应，尤其腰际以下……那感觉分明是……  
意识到昨晚有可能发生过什么的瞬间，加隆不由自主地脸红了。

“哦，真是旷世奇景。今天你心情怎么这样好？”黑发红眸的恶魔悠然地迈进房间，一眼看到加隆的样子，不由立刻出言打趣，“不止自觉在我面前敞开衣服，甚至还面泛桃花，当真难得，难得！”  
“……”毫不收敛的调笑之言让加隆一时语塞，起身时似乎过猛了些，头晕脑胀眼前一片黑蒙。他的身子晃了晃，好容易扶稳桌子坐下。  
“怎么不说话？”魔王笑道，快步到了桌前，“喉咙干得连我的名字也叫不出么？”说着，倒了杯水递到加隆唇边，“还是说……你已经连我的名字也一并忘了？”  
“撒加。”加隆抿着水轻声回答，此时他的心里满是困惑，甚至连反驳的心情都没有。  
“嗯。”魔王的嘴角上勾起满足的微笑，“很高兴你还记得我的名字。”他笑着说道，但很快就严肃起来：“不过，加隆，你的脸色看起来像个死人一样。我叫医官来。”  
“不用了。我只是……昨晚没有睡好。”加隆放下杯子。水面微微震颤。他盯着水面出神，那上面映出的加隆也在用同样的海蓝色眼睛看着他。  
“哦？为什么？做了噩梦吗？”魔王撒加走到他身旁，伸手摸他的额头。加隆本来想躲开，或者像之前那样打开那只手，可撒加的指尖传来的触感和温度都让他心里一颤。  
那是一种陌生的似曾相识感。  
于是加隆忘了躲开，也没能打开撒加的手。

“我在问你呢，”魔王见他恍神，心中掠起细小愠怒，如星火般斑斑点点，却足以燎原：“加隆，你怎么了？为什么昨晚没睡好？”  
“你不是已经猜到了。”加隆仰起脸看他一眼，语气平静，听在魔王耳中却好像嘲讽：“因为我做了噩梦啊。”  
“梦见什么？”魔王恨恨地追问。  
“梦见你死了。”加隆回答。很快又摇了摇头，纠正道：“不，确切地说，是‘撒加’死了。”  
“你这是什么意思？”面具后的血色瞳孔收缩了一下。  
“我梦见一片坟墓。”加隆闭上眼睛想了想，像在回忆最近的梦境，然后慢慢说道：“无数灰白色的墓碑，远远望去就像海上层叠的波浪。我朝其中一座坟墓走过去，走了很久很久，终于走到了它跟前。那看起来是座旧坟，可似乎重新填埋过，泥土的颜色新旧分明，坟上连一根杂草也没有。那座墓碑的一角有道很深的裂痕，像被闪电劈中过。墓碑上面，写着你的名字。”  
“我的名字？”  
“撒加。那难道不是你的名字？”加隆皱着眉反问。  
魔王似乎怔了怔，只是看着加隆的脸，却没有回答他。  
于是加隆继续说下去：“我一直站在那儿，好像在等人，或是在等什么事发生。后来，天开始下雨，周围的一切都湿淋淋的……很久很久之后雨停了。一切都没有变化。没有人出现。没有事发生。”  
他耸耸肩膀，像是完全没有注意到魔王的眼神正随他的讲述不断变得凌厉可怕。  
“所以，”加隆兀自说道，“我不确定那坟墓里是不是你，不，我连那坟墓里是不是有人都不能确定。”  
他推开杯子站起来，水面一阵猛烈的晃动，那里映出的影像变得模糊不清。  
“我只知道，”加隆像在总结似的说：“梦里的那个撒加，似乎的确是死了。”

两个人像是完全沉浸到各自的世界里。屋子里陷入了令人难受的长久沉默。杯子里的水面渐渐恢复平静，再次映出了加隆的海蓝色眼睛，还有魔王那可怖的青铜面具的边缘。  
这时候，有人忽然在门外说：“王，您在吗？我来为您的客人诊伤。”  
魔王如梦方醒似的转向门口：“你回去吧。”他用命令的口吻说，声音里似乎有种难以掩饰的焦躁。顿了几秒钟之后，他又补充道：“他已经不需要你了。”  
门口的人非常听话地答应一声就离开了。

魔王转回身来看着加隆，忽然猛地抓住他的手臂，力道大得几乎要把他从椅子上拽起来。可是，他的语气却一下子就缓和温柔下来了：“你的手腕……还疼吗？”眼里还冒着火的魔王柔声问，那情景形成奇异而微妙的反差。  
“……我没事。”加隆抽回手臂，“你不用担心。”  
“很好。”魔王点点头，“还记得我临走之前答应过你的吧？”  
“关于让我杀了你的承诺？”  
“没错。”魔王振了振宽大的衣袖，“明天就是每年一次的狩猎会，你可以跟我一起去。记得带上我留给你的武器。”  
“武器……”加隆沉吟着，拼命搜索着记忆。那里似乎确曾出现过一件东西，像钻石一样闪光，像黄金一样贵重，周身散发着不祥的血腥味。  
到底是什么？  
“那是什么表情？”魔王挑了挑嘴角，似乎彻底恢复了平静，看到加隆略有些迷茫的眼神，他像刚刚进门时一样用轻松调笑的语气问道：“你不会是把那东西给弄丢了吧？”  
不等加隆回答，魔王就转身离开了房间。

 

第二天是个非常美丽的晴天。  
天空蓝得像面清透的镜子，无垠的蓝色天幕之下是大片深绿色的森林，阳光点缀在每片叶子上，将它们照得几乎透明。森林前面是片开阔的空场，撒加就站在这片场地的中心，身上穿着挺拔干练的猎装，背后背着银色长弓，腰间佩着一把黑鞘的猎刀。他的脸上仍然覆着那个狰狞可怖的青铜面具，血色的眸子在面具后闪着危险的光芒。  
加隆站在他旁边，和他几乎是一样的打扮，只是少了面具而已。他的海色长发已经束起，手腕上的绷带也妥帖地隐藏在猎装袖口里，海蓝色眼睛里的目光警惕而锐利。

“你的狩猎会……难道只有我们两个人？”加隆环顾着甚为空旷的四周，转过脸问身边的魔王。  
“当然不是。”撒加笑了笑，“只有猎手却没有猎物，那还怎么称作狩猎会。”他扬了扬右手，空场尽头的森林边缘处忽然闪出一些人影，卫兵样的打扮，在这些人身前，还押着另外一队人。他们慢慢朝撒加和加隆的方向走过来。  
加隆渐渐看清，另外那些人果然是穿着破旧的灰白色衣服的囚犯。只见他们个个灰头土脸，眼睛还被黑巾蒙住。有两个人好像脚上带着伤，走路有些发跛。走在前面的十个人只在手腕上用铁链锁着，而跟着后面的十个人则是连脚踝上也锁着沉重铁链，每走一步都发出瘆人的吱嘎摩擦声。  
“这是……什么意思？”加隆皱着眉，声音不自觉地提高。  
“你想得没错。”魔王的眼睛里闪过残酷嗜血的光，“这就是我们的猎物。”  
“你说什么？”意识到撒加的目的，加隆直视着他的眼睛大声说，“你没有这样的权力。”  
“是么？”魔王冷漠地笑起来，“加隆，你错了，我有。这本来就是我的王国。至于这些家伙，他们每个都十恶不赦，由法官判过死刑。只不过，今天算是他们这些人的幸运日，能有机会来参加我们的狩猎会，或许，还有机会由我亲手来行刑。”  
“你带着刀箭，他们手无寸铁。就算犯了死罪，如此任你侮辱宰杀，还敢说是他们的幸运？”加隆恨恨反驳。  
“你又错了，加隆。”魔王朝那些已走到近前的人挥了挥手。押解囚犯的士兵得到命令，立刻将各自腰间的佩刀解下来，扔在每个囚犯跟前。  
“这是……？”还没等加隆反应过来，又有一队士兵快步朝他们走来，每四个人抬着一口木箱。来到他们跟前，士兵们便打开了箱子。加隆看见里面装着二十把银色长弓，另外还有许多细长尖利的箭支。  
“分发下去。”魔王命令道。  
士兵们将弓箭也扔在列成两队的囚犯脚下。

“听着，”示意士兵们退到自己身后，撒加扫视着这队蒙着眼的死囚，冷笑着缓缓说道，“你们很幸运，被选中来参加每年一次的狩猎会。现在，你们有三天时间，可以单独行动，也可以若干人为一组，哪怕像先前那次一样，由二十人形成一组，也完全没问题。根据狩猎会的规则，无论是谁，只要能活过三天，死刑就将撤消，改为劳役和监禁。当然，如果你们在这三天里被杀死，无论是被我，还是被这片森林……都将是罪有应得。现在，想要参加的可以朝前迈一步，我会让士兵打开镣铐。当然，如果有人现在就想尝试出手杀死我，也尽可以试一试。”

两队囚犯怔了几秒钟，然后像是接到了统一命令似的，整齐划一地向前迈了一步。  
魔王笑了笑，声音却有些森冷：“很好。”  
他点点头，示意士兵们打开囚犯腕上和踝部的铁锁。  
其中两个人刚一获得自由，就立刻扯掉蒙眼的黑巾，弯腰抄起地上的刀，从左右两个方向朝着只有十数步之遥的撒加飞扑过来，刀势凌厉，直劈撒加的脖颈和腰间。  
加隆的手下意识地紧紧按住了刀柄。他忽然发现，这行动最快、攻势最猛的两个囚犯，正是走过来的时候走路不停发跛的那两人！  
他们竟从最初的时候起就已经开始伪装！

撒加身后的士兵全都露出惊骇的神色，有几人已惊呼出声。  
然而……就在下一秒钟，那猛扑过去的两人忽然凌空摔落在地上，就像两个破了洞的袋子似的瘫软不动。紧接着，他们身下漫出殷红的血，灰白色的囚衣都被染红，明净的空气里一下子充满了血腥味。  
撒加仍是站在原地，看起来竟好像始终没有移动过半分！  
“悍不畏死的确是优点，”魔王依然冷冷笑道，“只可惜有勇无谋，竟以为那样一点小伎俩就能骗过我的眼睛。”血色眸光扫过一众囚犯，“还有没有人想再试的？”语调微扬，魔王嗜血的瞳孔中闪过慑人光华，四下鸦雀无声，众人眼中惊惧、憎恨兼有，却没人再敢贸然上前半步。  
“……当然没有。王的锐气正盛，我等如此卑贱，又心力交瘁，岂敢再自不量力。”平静到近乎慵懒的声音在后排囚犯中响起，说话者慢慢摘掉蒙眼的黑巾，稍加用力便从当中破开，然后动作熟练地将那两段布条缠在自己已血肉模糊的手腕上。  
所有人的目光都被他的答话吸引过去。

撒加的瞳孔骤然收缩，脱口说道：“怎么是你……”  
“当然是我。”那人的嘴角上勾起诡异的微笑，双眼却被过长的淡色额发挡住，完全看不到表情，“王的记性果然不差。”  
“你竟然能活到今日。”魔王的语气里已含了层层杀意，“真是奢侈得很。”  
“劳王驾亲手为我处刑，实在是僭越，只不过……”那人正反唇相讥，忽然抬手捂口，仍是没能压抑住几声剧烈的咳嗽。手掌放下时，加隆清楚看到他的掌心已沾了些暗红色。  
“既然你有这份心思，本王定当如你所愿。”撒加恨然说道，双手已紧紧握拳。  
“那我要先谢过王驾了。”说完，那人又压低声音向周围的囚犯说了几句什么，众人纷纷拾起地上的武器带好，便头也不回地往远处那座深绿色的森林走去。那人等众人走远，才回身转到加隆的方向。虽然无法看见他的眼睛，加隆却只觉背上一阵阵凉意掠过，仿佛正被毒蛇觊觎。心里一阵翻腾，加隆忍不住大声问道：“我是不是……以前在哪里见过你？”  
“既然能同来参加狩猎会，可见你是王最为尊贵的客人，想必不仅身手了得，而且还能得到魔神的庇佑。”那人悠悠答道，“所以，恐怕我没有这等荣幸吧。”  
说着，他转向身边最后留下的那个囚犯同伴。那是个身材高大的男人，黄玉色的眼珠里神情严肃整饬，笔直站在那里，像是一柄藏于鞘中的长刀，随时可能出鞘饮血。  
那人再次勾起嘴角，意味深长地笑着淡淡道：“我们这就去碰碰运气吧，拉达曼提斯。”

等到那人游魂似的灰白影子没进了林间，撒加转向身边的加隆，做了个邀请的手势。  
“你凭什么觉得……我会跟你一起去杀人？”加隆皱眉看他，冷冷问道。  
“谁需要你去杀人？”魔王伸出手去，指尖极其自然地轻抚着加隆的侧脸，嘴角随之漾起一抹笑：“你能跟我一起来，就已经足够了。”

加隆忽然心底一凛。

魔王整理着背后的长弓：“加隆，一切全凭你自己决定。但如果真的要来，别忘了带上这个。”说着，他示意士兵拿来一个木盒，亲手递了过去：“你忘记的东西，我帮你找到了。”看着加隆接过盒子，魔王的眼神和声音忽然变得非常温柔：“加隆，你只需要记住，对你，我从不会背诺。”  
说完，他在加隆额头上留下轻吻，便转身走向森林，融在艳阳里的背影竟好像透出些许寂寞来。

加隆站在原地一动不动，直等到魔王的身影消失，才打开了那个木盒。  
那里面安静地躺着一把黄金色的匕首。  
即便在阳光照耀之下，冰冷的锋刃仍闪着令人心颤的寒光。刀柄上镶嵌着数枚五彩宝石，熠熠灼灼，夺人眼目。  
“这是……”异样的熟悉感涌上心头，加隆的手不由得轻轻一颤，他转回身去，看着身后的士兵们，嗄声问：“那片森林……有没有名字？”  
其中一个头领模样的人躬身答道：“回客人的话，森林怎么会有名字？”  
“那么……那里到底有什么古怪？为什么你们的王之前会说，那些人可能会‘被森林杀死’？”  
“因为那林子里……住着我们王国的魔神，每到月圆，都需以活人献祭。”头领垂首答道，“除了王，从没有人能从那片森林里活着走出来。所以，王才将一年一度的狩猎会也安排在月圆之日的此地，作为对重刑之人的惩罚。”  
“我明白了……”加隆喃喃道，忽然从木盒里拿起那把金质匕首，匆匆朝森林走去。

“何必走得那么急？他又没在前面等你。”刚刚走进森林的加隆停下脚步，循声望去，便看见那人从不远处的树后阴影里转出，修长指间把玩着一支箭，箭头上映出叶间阳光的折射光斑。  
“你究竟是谁？”加隆警惕地看着他。  
“魔王的死囚啊。”那人笑着答道。  
“我在问你的名字。”加隆皱起眉。  
“有趣。”那人的笑容如水中涟漪般扩大，看在加隆眼中竟是格外的不真实，“看来，你也不属于这个王国。”  
“你说什么？”  
“因为，这里的人，都没有名字。”  
“那么……你呢？”心念一动，似乎想起什么，加隆追问道。  
“我呀，”那人忽然抬手，用手里那支箭拨开挡在眼前的额发。浅淡的银色长发后，是一双鬼魅妖异的绯红眼眸，仿佛可以勾魂摄魄。他夸张地笑着，一字字道：“我叫米诺斯。”

 

一滴水从叶尖坠落。  
落在加隆脸上。  
他忽然就醒了。

“米诺斯……”

加隆发出叹息似的声音，轻声重复刚才在梦里时恍惚听见的名字。  
雨已经停了，然而周围依然是湿漉阴冷的，阵阵寒气从地底升腾起来，如雾般裹在身上，黏着皮肤，渗进血管。  
加隆站起来，深深呼吸了几次，才慢慢转回身。  
撒加的墓碑依然静默地立在身后，一角上留着他造成的裂痕，缝隙里似乎还有雨水残存，此时正一滴一滴地落进碑前的土地。  
“再见。混蛋撒加。”加隆凝望着碑上的名字，一边微笑一边流下泪，“再见……”他重复说，停顿了几秒，接着柔声唤道：“哥哥。”

短暂的十二小时最终过去，晨曦初现的时候，一切都已经结束，一切却又刚刚开始。  
童虎擦去眼角的泪水，心中喃喃呼唤那已然永诀的战友的名字。然后，他看见身穿金质战衣的青年朝自己走来，朝阳在他背后冉冉升起。  
那张英俊的脸孔上，已不见伤悲留恋，只看得到坚毅果决，桀骜无畏。

 

放心吧，经历所有一切之后，他最终还是要回来。  
为谁而战并不重要。重要的是……他必然会战。  
战至流尽最后一滴血，哪怕灰飞烟灭，哪怕尸骨无存，也在所不惜。

史昂，你全都没说错。全都，没错。  
我知道你一向不会错。  
即便是你自己的两次死亡，你也全安排得滴水不漏。  
不是吗？  
童虎喟然长叹。  
我知道。  
这是圣域的劫数。也是圣域的救赎。

“加隆。”童虎叫出那青年的名字，忽然惊觉面前的人竟与撒加完全重合却又完全不同。  
“随时候命。”加隆沉声回答，挺拔身形沐浴朝阳，金色战衣闪烁着耀目的光芒。  
海色长发被风微微吹动，模糊了那一刹间的表情。

加隆，这里就是地上哈迪斯城通向冥界的入口。  
记住，要活着进入冥界，就要领悟第八感。

第八感……  
活着……  
撒加……

 

难道……这里就是……冥界？！

睁开眼睛的那一刹那，加隆愣住了。  
透过繁复茂密的叶片，耀目阳光纷纷透射，叶子背面照出发亮的光斑，地上晃出斑驳的影子。  
太阳。  
加隆的瞳孔骤然收缩，肌肉随之绷紧。  
然而，他很快就恢复了黄金圣斗士的判断力。

……现在，至少有一点可以确定。

英挺的眉峰紧锁。一道晦暗的疼痛霍然滑过胸腔。

……自己所在的地方……绝对……不是冥界。

 

“难道你曾经听过我的名字？”对面的人忽然懒洋洋地发问，“怎么一脸难以置信的样子，加隆？”  
“你是……”稳住心神往对面看去，面前的人有着浅淡的银色额发，手里把玩一支长箭，箭尖忽而挑起一绺头发忽又放下，鬼魅的绯红色眼睛就这样在发间若隐若现。

……冥界三巨头的……米诺斯？！

加隆毫不犹豫地摆了个银河星爆的起手式，直到此时，他才赫然发觉另一件事实……

……竟然……完全感觉不到……小宇宙？！

对面的人完全不加掩饰地笑起来，那笑容活像逡巡的狐狸看着他已将到手的猎物：“加隆，你那是什么奇怪的姿势？还有……你为什么看起来这么惊讶？”  
“……这是……什么地方？！”加隆终于忍不住问出声，不由自主地伸手看着自己的掌心。无论他怎样集中精神，那里也不见有一丝一毫的金色光芒耀起。  
“魔神的森林啊。”米诺斯笑得耸起肩膀，“你那是……在找什么东西吗？”  
“我……”加隆一时语塞，抬眼直视着对面的人，他的声音忽然像是生了重病的人，带着些微痛苦的颤音：“……我……不知道……”  
“需要我帮你么？”米诺斯倏地收敛起笑意，扬起了声音：“其实呢，我有一个方法，可以立刻就给你所有答案。”说着，他慢慢走上前来，跟着猝然出手扼住加隆的脖子，强大的力道逼得加隆一步步后退，直到后背狠狠撞上了树干。  
看似苍白细瘦的手指仿佛铁钳般不停地收紧，加隆痛苦地瞪大双眼，缺氧却使得他的视线渐渐模糊起来。他用力挣扎着抬起手想掰开那致命的束缚，冷不防树后伸出另一双手，擒住他的手腕，用力将他双臂反剪过去。  
清晰的刺痛从手腕上传来，咽喉上的手也同时越扣越紧……加隆费力地喘息，瞬间陷入可怖的濒死状态……  
然而……许多零散的记忆碎片……却争先恐后地回到他的头脑中来……

 

……那，那是……

冥界黑红色的天空和靛蓝色的岩石。  
黑风谷里凛冽刺骨的风。  
不停落下的冰雨。  
因生前贪欲而不得不永远推动石块的魂灵。  
双足翼龙那对静静燃烧着狂烈战意的黄玉色眼珠。  
狮鹫嗜血的微笑。  
纠缠不休的星辰傀儡线。  
扭曲变形的身体。  
折断的手指。  
碎裂。痛苦。血。  
十二件黄金圣衣的共鸣。  
最后的银河星爆。

 

“啊啊啊——”加隆从喉咙里挤出痛苦的狂呼。扼在喉咙上的手不知何时已撤走。身后束缚他的人也已松手。  
加隆跪倒在树下，双手撑住地面，掌印嵌进松软的泥土。他拼了命似的大口呼吸，却仍觉得氧气已全部耗尽，胸口闷痛，生理反应性的泪水不受控制地落下，嘴里满是带血的咸苦味道。  
“加隆！”太过熟悉的声音忽然传来。  
熟悉得他不敢抬头。不敢想那唯一的可能性。  
……因为……这声音……  
不会是别人。再没有别人。  
撒加！！！

“加隆，你没事吧？加隆！”魔王背着长弓，赶到他近前。

就在刚才，亲眼目睹加隆即将被扼杀，魔王立刻张弓搭箭。银箭破开森林中的潮润空气，射向那灰白幽灵似的死囚。然而那道影子竟然能在这种状况下闪身躲开，箭头擦着加隆的侧脸，深深地钉入树干。  
看见加隆咽喉上青紫的勒痕，红眸里恨得要淌血，却发现树后又有阴影一闪，紧跟着是三支一模一样的银箭。

是那两个人！

侧头，转身，腰背向后弯折，几乎与地面平行的角度。以普通人无法想象的迅捷灵活躲避着来自树后的致命袭击。前两支箭都落空了。第三支，在避无可避的情况下，终于钉进他的左肩。  
偷袭者得手后便迅速撤走。两道灰白的影子先后没入森林的阴影。快得仿佛从未存在过。  
再直起身时，视线里已经只剩跪倒在树下的加隆。

随手拔去肩上的银箭，带出一捧血花，他却完全无心关注自己的伤势。  
匆匆来到加隆跟前，大声唤着他的名字，黑发红眸的魔王动作轻柔，近乎小心翼翼地捧起那张脸。看清那满脸泪水的时候，魔王只觉得心脏仿佛被利刃划开般疼痛不已。  
“加隆……加隆！”任凭他急得几乎变了声调，面前的人只是呆呆地凝视着他，忽然像是寒风中的秋叶般不停发抖。  
“没事的，没事的。”魔王连声说道，用力将他搂紧，“加隆……加隆！你……看着我，告诉我，你还记得我的名字么？加隆！回答我！”

怀中的人蓦地抬起脸，颤抖着伸出右手，似乎想去触摸那张近在咫尺的脸，然而指尖只碰到面具边缘就颓然落下。  
加隆翕动嘴唇，微弱的字音从他苍白的唇缝里落下，听在魔王耳中，却不啻晴天霹雳。  
“……你……不是撒加……”  
喃喃说完这几个字，加隆就昏了过去。

 

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

07.

“我死了么？应该是……早就已经死了吧。”

海蓝色的眼睛张开，第一眼看到的是一轮惨淡月亮，单薄苍白得像是白纸剪成的送葬纸钱，可怜兮兮地被凌乱的黑色树枝刺穿。  
加隆伸出手，手指握紧盖在自己身上的厚斗篷，他拼命想保持冷静，然而手还是发抖，抖个不停，像是完全不受控制。  
“你醒了。”有人在身边对他说，加隆有点麻木地转过视线，看着面前的人，看着他脸上那张可怖的青铜面具。  
“……冥战结束了。”加隆闭上眼睛，接着轻轻吐出一口气。他的手指还是在发抖，可声线听起来几乎是平静的，仿佛只是在淡淡地重述事实：“一切都已经结束了。”说到这里，他重新睁开眼，“摘下面具吧，让我看看你的脸。”  
“好。”魔王顺从地照办，他抬起手去揭开自己的面具，然而加隆忽然握住了他的手腕：“……不，让我来。”  
魔王放下手，加隆的手指扣住了面具边缘，他定定地看着面具后的那双血色眼睛，忽然用陈述的语气说：“你说你爱我。”  
“没错。我爱你。”魔王的眼神几乎是疼痛的，然而加隆似乎不为所动。  
“可是……你是谁？你不是撒加。你甚至，也不是‘他’。”加隆摇了摇头，慢慢地继续说道，每说一个字就感觉又冷了一些：“撒加死了。‘他’也死了。这些我都想起来了。”  
“对你而言，‘死’是怎样的事？”魔王慢慢地捉住加隆的手，将他的手掌按在自己胸口，“你还记得吗？”  
“……记得。”加隆轻声回答，现在不只是手指，他浑身都冷得发抖，似乎再也感觉不到心脏的跳动，也感觉不到身体里哪怕一点点温热的气息，然而他并不害怕。“是的。我记得我死了。在冥界。和拉达曼提斯。我用了银河星爆。”  
“那个时候，你在想什么？”魔王吻着加隆的手指，看着他的眼神柔软得能令任何人动容。“‘死’的时候？”  
“……”加隆忽然挑了挑嘴角，露出略有些疲惫的微笑：“我在想撒加。”他毫不避忌地承认，“我想见他。该死的，那个时候我竟然那么想见他。那个混蛋……”  
“我知道，我知道，”魔王无法自控地提高声音，沿着加隆的小臂烙下一串温柔的吻，“所以，”他下结论似的说：“现在，我就是撒加。”说着，他紧握着加隆的手，和他一起摘下了自己脸上的面具。

惨白的月光里，鲜血般的红眸渐渐变成深湛的海蓝，加隆盯着面前那张与自己如出一辙的脸，在魔王的眼神里看见自己苍白消瘦如同鬼魂。  
“我就是撒加。”魔王低下头吻上加隆的嘴唇，厚厚的斗篷被他扬起又落下，将两人一起裹进诡秘深邃的黑暗。  
“忘了所有一切，忘了‘死’，加隆，只需要记得你曾经多么想再见到他，而现在，他就在你面前。”那个亲吻温柔绵长，千回百转，直到加隆觉得要窒息，魔王才离开他的唇。  
夜越来越冰冷，风刮起来，黑色的枝杈不停地颤抖，将凄冷的白月光割得支离破碎，斑驳树影鬼魅一样晃动。  
魔王紧紧抱住加隆，在他耳边轻声重复：“……记住，我就是撒加。”

“……撒加……”  
加隆叹息般念动那个名字，伸手想触摸那张近在咫尺的脸，然而最终还是慢慢地放下了不停发抖的手。就在那时，有什么冰冷的东西挨近他的指尖，尖锐的锋刃划伤皮肤，加隆感觉到有一滴血珠从伤口涌出来，然而疼痛并没有如约而至。  
风更大也更冷，黑色树枝疯了一样晃动，落在地上的影子像要吞噬一切的火焰，但这火是漆黑的，带着冰地狱似的低温。  
“我不想做无谓的自欺欺人……”加隆喃喃地说，试图用发抖的手指握住身边的刀柄：“我也不想杀你，真的不想。”他凝视着魔王的眼睛，“告诉我，怎样才能从这儿离开？”  
“……离开？”魔王难以置信地看着他：“你难道想要回到‘死’的世界去吗，加隆？”  
“……我本来就已经死了。”加隆侧过头，“你也知道。米诺斯，拉达曼提斯，哦，还有米罗，他们全都已经死了。”  
“那又怎样！”魔王截断他的话，“只要是和你有过关联的人，都可以在我们的世界里重生！难道比起活生生的存在，你反而更喜欢冷冰冰的死亡吗？”  
“‘和我有过关联’……我们的世界……”加隆微皱起眉重复他的话，“你究竟是谁？这地方究竟是怎么回事？”  
“这不重要。”魔王恶狠狠地制住加隆的手腕，试图从他手里夺去那把奇异的黄金匕首，“重要的是你属于我，我要你留在这里，陪着我，而不是回到那无聊的冥界，像个孤魂野鬼一样四处飘荡。”  
“我不属于任何人！”近似于委屈的怒意霍然从胸中腾起，加隆猛地推开面前的魔王，虽然身体虚弱不堪，但他仍然摇晃着站起来，手里握着刚才触摸到的刀柄——果然是那把黄金匕首。  
“你可以试试看。我绝不会还手。”魔王站在他对面，极力稳住声音，“没错，这是我答应过你的，加隆，让你杀死我。事实上，第一眼看到你的时候我就知道你来做什么……但是没关系，因为我相信，你就是我要等的人。但是，如果我消失，这个世界也会崩塌，一切都会被摧毁，而你，你永远不可能完成再见到撒加的愿望，甚至可能永远也无法回到‘死’的世界。你确定想要这样的结果吗？”

“为什么不要？”加隆听见米诺斯的声音从森冷的树影里传了过来，“反正都已经是死人了，何必还要受别人的威胁和摆布？”  
亡灵一样的狮鹫身穿灰白囚衣，慢慢从林间走出来，银发上缀着冰晶一样的月光。在他身后，跟着高大沉默的前任天猛星。  
“更何况，我们可是因为你的关系……才会一直困在这里啊。”米诺斯和拉达曼提斯在离他们不远的地方站住，眼中杀意清晰可见，“所以，如果你不动手的话，那就换我们来好了。”

圆月升上了漆黑天穹的最高点，阴冷的风突然静止，枝杈像失掉了灵魂般一动不动，四周陷入了可怕的死寂。

魔王露出嘲讽的笑容：“你们可以一起来。”  
他看着米诺斯和拉达曼提斯，眼神里带着不屑一顾的骄傲张狂，那一瞬间他的形象和很久之前的另一个人重合了，那种重合让加隆浑身一颤。  
“……你和那个人……”加隆退了两步，手里的黄金匕首沉重得把握不住，“这到底是怎么一回事……”他的思绪一片混乱，竟连最微小的决定也做不出。  
米诺斯朝着拉达曼提斯点了点头，两人立刻极有默契地同时对魔王展开了攻击。三道影子纠缠在一起，混合着奇异的金属破空声，尽管他们看起来明明都没有武器在手……接着是衣服被划破的声音，还有血流出伤口的声音。  
加隆睁大眼睛，却无法捕捉那三个人的动作，他又退了几步，胸口剧烈地疼痛，双手发抖，那把匕首——这场争斗里他是唯一握有武器的人，也是唯一袖手旁观的人——几乎要落到地上……  
风忽然重新刮了起来，大片大片黑色的云飘过头顶，遮住了月亮。  
加隆终于看清，米诺斯的指间逡巡着条条极细的银线，而拉达曼提斯的右手里有一柄透明的长刀。  
层云遮月的那一刹那，魔王的动作很明显地迟缓下来，银线缠住他的手腕和脚踝，与之同时，长刀也贯穿了他的胸口。  
刀尖自背后透出，仿佛新春里枝条上冒出的芽尖，一滴艳红绽开，又缓缓滴落。

“……撒加！”加隆脱口喊出那个名字，黄金匕首几乎完全不受控制地袭向拉达曼提斯的心口，高大的天猛星反手抽刀，以极快的速度后退，加隆看见虚空中划出一道鲜红，透明的刀身上扑簌落下淋漓鲜血，可怕的红色花朵疯狂蔓延，转眼就开成一大片。  
“撒加！”加隆扶住魔王将要倒下的身体，有些惊恐地看着无数的血沿着他的指缝疯狂涌出，被他扶住的人却勾起嘴角微笑。  
“加隆……”魔王盯着他的眼睛，如释重负般笑着说，“你看，承认我就是撒加，其实也没有那么难，对不对？”  
“住口！”加隆打断他，“不要再说了……”  
“那么，你愿意留下了？……留下，陪着我。”魔王微微咳嗽，嘴角随之溢出血沫，“或者……”他抬手握住加隆的手腕，将他手里的刀尖递向自己的心脏：“现在就杀了我，我们一起毁灭吧。”  
“你在说什么……”加隆怔怔地看着他，有冷风刮在他脸上，他忽然意识到，自己刚才流泪了。  
可是……究竟是为了什么？  
黑色层云渐渐被风吹散，惨淡的白色月光若隐若现，像一场无法言说的故事，一段过往，一个难以承受的结局。

“杀了他吧，加隆。”米诺斯眯起眼睛，“你明明知道他不是撒加。叫那个名字的人早就已经不存在了，我想你应该还记得。”  
“……是的……他死了，我都记得。”加隆抬头看着米诺斯，几乎无意识地喃喃应着，眼里滑过深邃的痛意。那块冰冷的墓碑，小宇宙造成的缺口，一天一地的冷雨无情落下，他就靠在那里，清晰地感觉到撒加再次将他抛在身后，只是这一次，他们都清楚彼此将永远无法再见。

月光渐渐显现，拉达曼提斯手里的长刀已经彻底消失，只剩下一些血珠，仍在虚无的空气里兀自滴落。

“我们已经死了，加隆。”米诺斯淡淡说，浅淡的银色额发后隐藏的绯色眼睛里滑过意味不明的闪光，语气却平淡无波，一如加隆曾在冥府里见到的样子，“虽然我也很不甘心，”他幅度极小地勾动嘴角，不知是嘲讽抑或自嘲，“但看起来，的确就是如此。”  
“……米诺斯的确死了。可是，你又真的是米诺斯吗？”加隆站起身来直面他此时的敌人，眼神渐渐冰冷，“如果，我用这把匕首……刺穿你的胸口，你是不是会……再死一次呢？”他沉下声音，嘴角微微扬起，却带了种慑人的压迫感。  
“哈，不妨来试试看。”灰白幽灵般的狮鹫这次是真的笑起来，手指勾动银线，然而加隆只看得到他的动作，却看不见那些致命武器。  
黄金匕首猝然出手。  
就在加隆出手攻击米诺斯的那一刹那，始终静默不语的拉达曼提斯抢步上前，扬起右手挡住加隆的攻势，寂静黑夜中响起金属撞击的声音，跟着溅出点点火花。  
“你的对手是我。加隆。永远都是。”前任的天猛星沉声说，黄玉色眼里倏地燃起隔世里的那种狂热战意，“除非你能先杀了我，否则……”  
“没有否则。”加隆截住他的话。  
感觉到自己的右手终于停止发抖，加隆更紧地握住黄金匕首的刀柄。那暗红色的锋刃仿佛感应到什么似的，不断散发出阵阵森冷寒气，月光甫一碰到那气息便被凝冻，瞬间碎裂零落，铺了一地，那情景简直犹如他惯用的银河星爆。  
只是曾经的炽烈璀璨，换做了如今的冰冷诡异。  
“我会再杀你一次，拉达曼提斯。”加隆一字一顿地说，如同宣告般不留余地。

月光从层云后面走出来，照在缠斗的两人身上，照在米诺斯身上，同时也照在魔王的身上。  
当重现的第一缕微光照到魔王时，他的胸口上那道看起来狰狞可怖的致命伤竟然开始愈合……本应濒死的魔王渐渐坐直身体，脸上形成微妙的细小阴影，让人完全看不清他的表情。然而，他的嘴角的确正一点点抬起，最终定格为令人难以捉摸的笑容。

我知道你一定会选择留在这里。  
加隆，我的加隆。

***

加隆始终记得，拉达曼提斯是怎样的对手。

那男人原本冷静强悍得如同钢铁雕铸而成，不苟言笑的模样有时会让他想起摩羯座，然而却更显强大嗜杀。地上朱狄加他漠然面对三位黄金圣斗士而大获全胜，即将离去时忽然转头，望着加隆隐藏的方向，挑起一抹嗜血冷笑，仿佛在嘲笑他的胆怯懦弱，然而加隆清楚自己现身的后果，更何况他本就深谙精神战技，对这类挑衅向来置若罔闻。  
于是他静默不动。  
天猛星收敛嘴角，转身离去，黑紫色冥衣在点点星辰下反射出凌厉冷光。  
加隆走出藏身之处，噙着几乎同样的冷笑返回圣域慰灵地。  
等到我们面对面，这笔账教你加倍偿还。

等到他们真的彼此面对面，拉达曼提斯一改往日冷酷，热血冲头似的与加隆约战。一场，又一场。  
米诺斯牵动的傀儡线伤他颇深，解围的与其说是后来的一辉，倒不如说是拉达曼提斯……  
“加隆是我的敌人，你们谁也不要插手。”  
黄玉色眼里战意如烈烈火焰般腾起，与今日面前的他……简直如出一辙。

加隆左躲右闪，几次都堪堪避开长刀锋芒，他手中武器毕竟比对方的短上许多，拉达曼提斯又步步紧逼，因而实在需要处处小心招架。  
这边正斗得难解难分，冰冷暗夜中忽然响起一个声音：“住手。”  
两人同时顿住身形回头看去，只见魔王已站在米诺斯身后，手中不知何时浮起苍白刀刃，如同一道惨淡月华，却生生逼住了米诺斯的颈项，似乎微微一动，便可以令他人头落地。

“放开他。”拉达曼提斯立刻放弃了和加隆的争斗，朝前逼近几步，几乎低吼道，“我们一决胜负。”  
“我不认为有这个必要。”魔王冷笑着看他，手刃再次下压，那道苍白中立刻现出一丝血红，令拉达曼提斯不由自主停在了原地。  
“虽说你和我操纵的傀儡其实也没什么两样，但毕竟是这世界名义上的王，我这次……也还是小看你了。”暗算不成反被胁持的米诺斯好整以暇地微笑起来，眼看陷入命悬一线的境地，竟还不忘淡淡警告同伴：“拉达，别轻举妄动，我可不想你跟我一起‘死’。”  
“月圆之夜马上就要结束了，”魔王抬眼看看天色，轻声陈述：“你们恐怕只能等待下次机会。如果……还有下次的话。”  
“怎么可能没有？”米诺斯漫不经心地反问，手指随意地把玩着银丝，然而随着月光渐渐失色，他的十指间也渐渐地空下来。  
拉达曼提斯露出不甘心的神色，却也不得不慢慢放下双手，显然，他的那柄透明长刀同样已经彻底消失。  
“我会回地狱里去等着你的，亲爱的加隆，”米诺斯抬起神色难辨的绯眸看向加隆，挑起嘴角淡淡笑道：“哪天你想起什么，或者想知道什么，不妨再来找我。”  
“你说什么？”加隆终于拉回神智，眼前一切熟悉却又陌生，熟悉得像是已经重复过千万次，却又陌生得像是在看着旁人的悲喜剧，自己明明置身其中，竟好像与之毫无关联。

“到底是怎么回事？把一切都告诉我！你告诉我！”加隆握着黄金匕首的刀柄，死死盯着魔王的脸，忽然意识到那张脸和这正在发生的一切一样，熟悉而又陌生……  
那明明就是“撒加”的脸，无论是蓝色的眼睛，还是黑色的长发……那么熟悉的样子，正如他曾经无数次在镜子里看到的样子……  
然而他的眼神，却又那么陌生……

有那么一刻，加隆确信从那双眼睛里看见了苍白的自己……他躺在潮湿的黑色沙地上，咸涩的海浪接二连三地涌过来，打湿他的身体，淹没他的口鼻，让他冷得发抖，几次接近窒息。就在他即将死去的时候，海浪却又像有生命似的慢慢向海洋深处退回，裹挟着断瓦残垣和不知名的遗骸……  
心口忽然涌上一种难以名状的钝痛，似乎有什么东西拼命想从他的身体里钻出来……它的疯狂动作扯裂了皮肤，在胸膛上形成三道深深的伤口，鲜血瞬间濡湿前胸。  
“够了，”魔王忽然冷冷道，手中的刃划出残忍的血线，“这次就到此为止吧。”  
虚无诡秘的刃径自刺穿米诺斯的背，灰白囚衣顷刻便染上艳烈色彩……

看着只是沉默地抱紧自己的拉达曼提斯，米诺斯的微笑忽然变得无比真实：“喂，从头再来而已，拉达，真的没什么。只是不知道……下次再遇见你会是怎样的情形。不过……拜托你，别做什么魔王的死囚了……也稍微给我一点希望……好不好？”

突兀的金色朝阳跃出林间，一切立刻被阳光照得明亮通透。魔王用厚斗篷裹住失去知觉的加隆，而米诺斯和拉达曼提斯……就像是两道暗夜的影子一样，悄无声息地消失不见了。

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

08.

加隆梦见自己走在黑色的森林里。赤脚踩上潮湿冰冷的泥土，寒意从脚心一直向上蔓延，裹住了全身，感觉连灵魂都被封冻起来。  
黑色的云遮住了惨淡的月光，一滴冷雨落在地面，然后，整座森林都开始下雨。加隆浑身都湿透了，冷得发抖，然而他不能停下，他知道一旦停下了就什么都没有，一切都将化成碎片，成为虚无。  
加隆疲惫地抬起头看着远方，低沉的海潮声从很远很远的地方传来，他迈动着沉重的双脚，往大海的方向走去，一直走到森林尽头。  
加隆站在一块突出的巨石上，黑色的大海在他脚下无情咆哮。他低头看去，缭绕的海雾中他看不清海的样子，只嗅到腥咸的海水味，还有刺骨的冷气。  
加隆张开双臂，闭上眼睛，胸口的伤又开始流血，然而他不觉得疼痛。  
那个深渊在召唤着他，像是莫大的诱惑，他知道一切答案就隐藏在那道黑色的裂缝里，隐藏在那片冰冷的海水里，隐藏在他的纵身一跳之后。  
所以加隆张开双臂，跳下高高的石崖，跳向看不清面目的黑色大海。

到处都那么冷，冷得他浑身打颤，冰水冲刷身体，让他变得僵硬麻木。

加隆睁开眼，看见头顶的苍穹晦暗不明，而他自己浑身湿透，躺在斑驳的沙地上，往来的涌浪试图推动他的身体，却徒劳无功，只留下些许白色泡沫，还有崩裂成尘的白色理石，以及数不尽的珊瑚碎片和海草尸体。  
水蓝色眼眸的少年跪坐在他身边，全然不在意雪白的长裤被黑色海水弄污。他认真地打量着加隆那苍白失血的脸，环绕着淡金色光芒的右手轻轻抚过加隆胸前那三道狰狞伤口。殷红鲜血染上他的手指，少年勾着嘴角淡淡微笑，忽然俯身吻上加隆的额头。他的嘴唇像初冬季节的海水，温柔却又无情……  
“你舍不得杀他。”少年微笑着轻声说道，他的嗓音尚且青涩，同时冷厉得像极海的浮冰，“你果然舍不得杀了他啊……”少年轻轻地理着加隆鬓边的头发，将那凌乱的海色长发卷上自己的手指又轻轻放开，水蓝色的眼里神色不明，像月夜下的海洋，神秘莫测得足以令人胆怯害怕。  
许久之后，少年终于重新开口，叹息着叫他的名字：“加隆。”他的声音褪去青涩和冷厉，听起来与他的年龄完全不符，显得那么厚重沧桑，像涌进了崖洞中的海浪，激荡出低沉的回音。  
“加隆。加隆。加隆。加隆。加隆……”

“加隆。”

海色的眼眸里映出魔王的形象，他端端地坐在加隆身边，见他醒来，便伸出手摸他的额头。  
“看起来烧已经退了。”魔王如释重负似的呼出一口气，“要不要喝水？”  
“……我在哪里？”头稍微有些痛，加隆环视周围，黑色天鹅绒的幔帐在床周垂下，上面是繁复的绯色花纹……这里看起来有些熟悉……上一次醒过来……看到的大概也是同样的场景……

等等……  
“上一次”醒来……那到底是什么时候的事？  
……或者说……  
真的有过这样的事吗？……

“喝水吧。”魔王温柔地扶起加隆，将水杯递到他嘴唇边，“你受的伤可不轻。所以，虽然你是我的俘虏，我也还是会优待你的。”  
加隆抿了几口水，下意识地将手按在胸口，抬起脸看着面前的魔王，隔着可怖的青铜面具，他只能看见一双深湛如海的眼睛。  
心底里揪紧了一下，加隆脱口唤他：“……撒加？”  
“‘撒加’？”魔王有些困惑地看着加隆，重复他的发音，“听起来……那是个‘名字’。”  
“没错。”加隆点头，“是我哥哥的名字。”  
“你爱他吧，这个……‘撒加’？”魔王忽然问道。  
“爱？”加隆怔了一下，然后他想起自己很久之前做过的那个无比漫长的梦。

在那个梦里，他和撒加彼此伤害到体无完肤。  
直到死亡将他们彻底分离。  
当他看见墓碑上刻着撒加的名字，阴霾密布的天空忽然就开始落雨，到处都冷得像坟墓，也像地狱。  
高大的黑色城堡被雨水冲毁，他和撒加的一切过往都被掩埋在废墟之下。  
再也无法重来。

“是啊，我爱他。”加隆说，声音轻得像是只说给自己听。  
“那真是可惜。”魔王吻了吻加隆的额头，让他重新躺好，然后摇铃叫仆人去请医官来。  
“什么可惜？”加隆看着他的海色眼睛问道。  
“这个世界里没有‘撒加’。”魔王平静地说。  
“……无所谓。”加隆闭上眼睛，睫毛上忽然微微有些湿润，“无所谓啊。”他喃喃重复那些字音，接着用一种近乎决绝的语气说道：“我早就知道，我们永远不会再见了。”

“王。”奉命前来的医官单膝跪下，“臣下来为您的客人诊伤。”  
“到这里来。”魔王向他招了招手，目光转回加隆脸上：“他之前提起一个‘名字’，自那之后，就再也没清醒过了。”  
医官起身来到床边，手指搭着加隆的腕脉处，凝视那张苍白失血的脸：“客人看起来伤得很严重。”  
“是啊。”魔王轻声叹息着说，“或许他真的去过‘诅咒之地’。否则不会受这样的伤。”  
“即便这样，王也要救他吗？”医官低声问。  
“嗯。”魔王点头，“我想要他活着。”  
“即便他身上带着传说中隐藏于‘诅咒之地’的匕首？”  
“是啊。”魔王忽然笑起来，“你是不是觉得我这样做不值得？”  
“的确是不值得。”医官语气平静笃定地回答：“相当、非常、极其 不值得。”  
“那依你看，我应该怎么做？”魔王不以为忤地靠着椅背。  
“依臣下看，王上明明知道客人要去哪里，要做什么，那就该送他去该去的地方，让他做该做的事。您觉得呢？”  
“……这样做是对的，然而却并不是我想选择的。”魔王皱起眉，海色的眼睛里闪过真实的困惑，“说实话，虽然不知道为什么……但我不想让他离开这里，我希望能永远将他留在身边。”  
“王上明明知道那是不可能的。身负‘诅咒’者，必然不停‘流浪’，除非他能做到应许之事，才能破除诅咒。然而，我们谁都知道，那并不容易做到。”医官冷静地说道。  
“那么，你觉得他能做到吗？”魔王忽然问。  
“王上为什么不让他去试一试？如果，您真的那么相信，他就是您心中的‘他’。”  
“好吧，”魔王下定决心似的站起来，最后看了看昏睡不醒的加隆：“一切都交给你去安排。”他走到门口，忽然又转回身，“你还记得自己从前的名字么，我的医官？”  
“那种事情……”医官挑了挑嘴角，额前垂落的银发遮住他那双诡异的绯红眸子，他的眼神与嘴角的笑容同样意味不明，“臣下早就忘了啊。”

医官很认真地整理着精致的银线，将它们一圈圈缠绕在加隆的手腕和脚踝，将他固定在一张竹筏上。每根竹子都用特殊的黑漆涂过，在月光下现出冷魅的色泽。  
“再见。”仔细绑好最后一根银线，医官用力朝竹筏踢了一脚，那筏子稳稳滑入水中。“祝你这次好运。双子座的加隆。”银发的医官看着竹筏越漂越远，直等它连影子都看不见，才转身走向魔王的宫殿。

河水沁凉，加隆全身湿透，他感到剧烈的头疼。  
海蓝色的眼睛里没有焦距。  
他不知第几次看见女神像前那场短暂的重逢。  
本该在坟墓里的撒加，站在离他几步远的地方。他几乎想奋不顾身地去拥抱和亲吻撒加，但最终还是转过了身。  
撒加那时真的看见他了吗？

竹筏起起伏伏。水声在耳边连绵不绝。就像血液流动的声音。  
他看见自己踏入冥界后的一场场战斗，直到最后与拉达曼迪斯共同赴死。天猛星那难以置信的语气现在还回响在他耳边。  
是啊，像他这样的人，竟然会选择这样去死。

“结果呢，你就来到了死间的世界。”

记不得到底第几次与米诺斯“重逢”的时候，一向慵懒的天贵星突然很积极地飞过来，神秘兮兮地对他说。  
没错。米诺斯绝对是“飞”过来的。  
当然了，那肯定是在又一场无始无终的梦里。

“不是死前，也不是死后，是‘死间’哦，双子座。”天贵星眯眼笑着，本来就模糊的神情现在更加模糊不明。

“我为什么要听你胡说！”加隆试图挥开他的噩梦。  
但是米诺斯阴魂不散地飘来飘去。  
“死呀死的也死不了呢，唉……”红色的眼睛里有嘲讽也有怜悯，还有唯恐天下不乱似的莫名兴奋。  
“我早就已经死了。”加隆恨恨地说。  
“唉，你倒是希望如此。”米诺斯悠悠地说，“我也希望如此。”  
“你什么意思！”加隆想发个银河星爆给他，但是没有一点力气，他低下头看自己的手，看见的是苍白透明的皮肤。  
“死间嘛，顾名思义，就是要死不死的时候。”米诺斯掠着银发，“简单来说，你，双子座的加隆，‘正在死着’。进行时。明白吗？”  
“……这跟你有什么关系？”加隆又觉得头疼，他试图不看米诺斯，天贵星现在只有他的食指那么高，不停地飞来飞去，只差没发出嗡嗡声。  
“我被困在你的死间出不去啊，双子座。”米诺斯也很头疼似的抚了抚额头，“真不知道你死的时候到底在想什么……所有跟你打过交道的人，现在恐怕都困在这个世界里。”  
“死的时候……在想什么……”加隆苦笑，“现在说这些还有什么用？”  
“当然有用，你想起来，我们就可以离开这里。”  
“怎样才能想起来？”  
“据说人困在死间大多是因为执念，也就是这里的‘世界尽头’，或者‘诅咒之地’，你先去找到这个地方，或许就能看见陷身于此的根源。”  
“……你是怎么知道这些的？”  
“喂喂，我好歹是三巨头里的天贵星，冥府的大法官，平时也是有读过很多书的……不像拉达那家伙……”  
米诺斯飞远了。他的话听不清了。

加隆睁开眼睛。他到底已经睡了多久？  
好冷。  
而且……似乎做了个异常古怪的梦……  
可惜想不起来了啊。

冰冷的河水已经把他彻底打湿了，手腕脚踝都勒得发痛。  
加隆费力地向左右转头，试图看清周围的情况，却只能看见黑色竹筏上闪烁的冰冷月光。

我……是谁……  
这是……去哪里……

加隆无力地闭上眼睛。异常的疲劳感再度将他攫住。  
昏沉中，他似乎听到有人说：“我要做的事情，全都已经做完了。接下来就交给你吧……”  
有个名字停留在那里。  
可他什么也听不清了。  
身体发冷，热度却好像在上升。加隆痛苦得想蜷起来，手腕和脚踝都动弹不得。他咬着嘴唇，紧紧闭着眼睛。  
哥哥！  
他听到有人大声地呼唤。  
漆黑的天幕上突然落下光华璀璨的流星雨。闪亮的流星划破黑暗，落在水面，落在加隆身边。

河流拐了个弯，猝然变得湍急。  
不远的前方，巨大的瀑布笔直地垂落，砸在岩石上发出隆隆声响。瀑布之下，幽暗的水潭深不见底。

身体被裹在难以忍受的灼热里。加隆紧紧闭着眼睛。耳边再次响起拉达曼提斯难以置信的质问。  
为什么？！像你这样的人，竟然会做出这么愚蠢的选择！

为什么。

“我要做的事情，已经全部做完了。接下来就交给你吧……”

竹筏随着瀑布一起坠落。  
灼热混合着冰冷。意识瞬间清醒又瞬间模糊。  
什么也听不见。只剩下轰隆水声，震耳欲聋。  
竹筏没入深潭。

“撒加——”

加隆睁开眼睛，头脑有些迷迷糊糊，却还是扶着手边的石墙，站了起来。  
冰冷彻骨的水只浸到脚踝，但他并没有被捆在竹筏上……虽然手腕的确还留着红印。  
他打量着四周，灰白的大理石映着死气沉沉的反光。  
“加隆。”不远处的石座上，白衣少年轻声唤他的名字，水蓝色的眸子里波澜不动。“你终于还是找到这里来了。”  
“……朱利安？”加隆试着往前走了几步，膝盖一软，几乎摔倒在地上。  
“我不是朱利安。”否认的同时少年已站在加隆身边，伸出手将他扶起，下一秒他们已坐在一张灰白色的石桌两端。  
“……你不是？”加隆揉了揉眼睛，定神打量对面的脸，“那么你是谁？为什么看起来和朱利安一模一样？”  
“我是‘世界尽头’，或者‘诅咒之地’，是这死间的素材，”少年回答，“也是有关你的所有执念。”  
“所以，那些人和事……都是你制造出来的？”  
“不，我只负责帮你完成而已，加隆，你才是那个决定故事走向的人。”  
“我？”加隆看着自己是双手，那里的皮肤依然苍白得透明。  
“没错。你本人的执念是骨架，关于你的执念是血肉。这一切支撑起整个世界。”  
“一切……”加隆有些疲惫似的笑了笑，“也就是说，我所见、所闻、所经历的，所感觉的，其实都不过是我自己想要看见、听见、经历、感觉的？”  
“你想记得的自然会记得。你想遗忘的也自然会遗忘。你既是写故事的人，也是经历故事的人……”  
“只不过要刻意忽略一个事实。”加隆打断少年的话：“这一切都只是故事。”他抬起海色的眼，“我现在都想起来了。”

黑发红眼的魔王。无条件的宠溺。荒谬的沉沦。  
那是个理想的世界。过于美好，美好得不真实。

“我让每个人物都反复提醒过你，加隆。”少年微微皱着眉，仿佛知道他想到什么，“名字是这世界的弱点。它最终会让你意识到，一切都是矛盾而虚假的幻想，自己生活在海市蜃楼。它们虽然看上去无比美好，但永远不堪一击。”

“你希望我永远停留在自己编造的虚假故事里？”  
“虚假又如何？至少没有痛苦。”少年的眉眼间微带着冷笑，“你不是也曾经想杀死所有的名字，以便继续那些美好的故事。只可惜，最终还是舍不得下手。”  
加隆看了看自己手，他的皮肤已变得更加透明：“看来臆想出的世界容不得真实存在。哪怕一点点关于真实的意识都不行。”  
“的确如此。”少年恨恨地说，“由于你的差错，原本顺畅的故事已经混乱，你的剧本变成了一盘散沙。你的执念无力维持，我也不知道该如何收场。”  
“没关系。”加隆忽然笑了，语气轻描淡写，“那就让一切都到此为止。死亡，总是最真实的。”  
“你说什么？！加隆！”少年霍地站起，眼看着那把可怖的金质匕首在加隆手中慢慢地现出形状。

撒加。我承认。

银河星爆炸裂的那一瞬间，我在想你。  
事实上，无数个瞬间，我都在想你。  
满意了么，混蛋。

银河星爆的璀璨光华中，加隆听见自己喃喃地说：撒加，永别了……  
爆炸的白光湮没了一切。

无比熟悉的石质穹顶。  
无比熟悉的青铜面具。  
黑色的天鹅绒帐幔倏然垂落。  
繁复的绯色花纹疯狂地蔓延、生长。

原本只及脚踝的水位迅速上升……少年的身影溶化在水里，很快消失不见。  
无边的黑暗笼罩了加隆。他并没有觉得窒息，只觉得像是重新回到了母腹，正要与撒加共同经历那段诞生的过程。

 

漫长的寂静之后，加隆重新睁开眼睛。  
周围依然是一片晦暗不明。  
隐约有无比熟悉的脚步声传来。  
有人走到了他身边。  
俯身在他的唇上落下无比温柔的吻。

The End...

 

补几句怎样也写不清的解释：  
首先，虽然打了省略号，但这篇的确是完结了。  
然后，这篇的设定完全是我自己的杜撰，没任何依据……  
1）整个世界是加隆“死”的时候产生的，产生于加隆想最后再见一次撒加的执念。因为执念过于强大，加隆进入死间，或者这更像是一个根据他的临终愿望所创造出的“理想”世界。他临死时只想能再见撒加，所以无论如何变换时间空间，他在这里都能见到撒加。  
2）执念是死间的主宰：加隆对撒加的执念，其他人围绕着加隆的执念，在加隆“死”的这一刻，同时存在于这个死间世界，成为了维系和支撑它的力量。  
3）米诺拉达米罗是常量，撒加是变量：这就好比加隆是作者，但他能用的人物只是固定的几个，就是他自己，他的执念对象——撒加，以及曾对他有过执念的人——米诺拉达米罗。所以，在这里米诺拉达米罗能触及真相（即自己已经死了），但撒加会以不同的身份形象存在。  
4）代表“他人围绕加隆的执念”会表现为朱利安的样子：只能说小朱的怨念太强大了而且还有海皇的力量撑腰……不过朱利安并不能出现在加隆的“故事主线”里，因为他并没有死……这种“执念”有时也表现为米诺拉达或米罗。  
5）名字是加隆的死间的弱点：如果想起有关“撒加”的来龙去脉，意味着加隆想起自己死了，撒加死了，所有人都已经死了。我始终觉得，对加隆这样的人来说，一旦意识到他自己身处死间，死间也就没有意义了。他最终会想开也会放手。


End file.
